


Resigned to Fate

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Darksaber, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Sex, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You're a former assassin for the Empire who crosses paths with the Mandalorian. He hires you to protect him and the kid. Chaos ensues as you begin to realize fate has placed these two beings into your life for a reason.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr by the same name.
> 
> This is a complete series.

You notice the Mandalorian walk into the tavern you were sitting in. People and creatures stopped what they were doing to take in the lone bounty hunter, dressed in full gear which included his helmet and array of weapons he had on him.  
All eyes on him as he walked to the bar and set down currency. The bartender filled a glass of frothy liquid and placed it in front of him. People went back to their business, most minds wondering why he of all people would order a drink. The Mandalorian was not one to take off his helmet for anyone.  
“Hey. Mando!” Came a gruff voice from the opposite side of the tavern. “You don’t belong here.”  
You watched as the well armored bounty hunter traced his fingers along the glass. You wondered if he was tempted to take off the helmet, show his face to this crowd of degenerates, and take a drink of the liquid. The man from across the tavern walked forward.  
The man was rough around the edges. His clothes were a mess. His blonde hair was disarrayed and shaggy. A beard of the same color covered his average looking face.  
“Did you not hear me Mando?” His voice was slithery like a snake. “You. Don’t belong here.”  
The man walked towards the bar, placed his hand on the Mandalorian’s shoulder.  
Wrong move buddy, you thought as the Mandalorian jumped up, grabbed the dude’s arm, and then slammed his upper body against the bar.  
“For fuck sake’s Mando!” The barkeep steamed.  
The Mandalorian reached into a pocket somewhere on his body armor and pulled out a puck. He tapped the thing once and a hologram of the man against the bar’s face popped up. The man under the grasp of the bounty hunter groaned.  
“Who sent you?” The man asked.  
The Mandalorian was quiet as he grasped the man’s hands behind his back and used the cuffs to lock his hands together. While this was happening a group of men made a single line from the door to the bar. They didn’t want the bounty hunter to leave with their friend.  
The masked Mandalorian turned and faced the line of men. “Move.” His voice was deep and rich, almost mechanical.  
The first man, a tall giant, crossed his arms. He looked mean, looked serious. He shook his head.  
“Move.” The Mandalorian repeated.  
The giant shook his head again.  
You knew the Mandalorian was out numbered. You took the last sip of your drink and placed the shot glass on your table. As you stood and placed the hood of your jacket on your head the Mandalorian pushed his mark aside and pulled out his blaster, firing at the giant. He then made mincemeat of the next two men in line. The last two men surrounded him with blasters in both of their meaty hands.  
“Look who’s trapped now.” One of them said with a snarky laugh. “Mando doesn’t belong!” He smiled widely, most of his teeth missing.  
You grimaced as you pulled your sword from its casing on your back. With one full movement you cleanly cut through his forearms. His mouth was agape as you bring the sword parallel to the floor and cut through his body.  
“Goddamn it!” The barkeep yelled.  
The Mandalorian turned around and blasted the other man who was staring with his mouth wide open at what he had just witnessed. The line of men were now on the floor, pools of blood flowing from their bodies.  
As the bounty hunter grabs his mark, you flip the barkeep a couple of coins and disappear through the back of the tavern. You walk through the sunlit alleyways of the back wood town you had been calling home for the last few months on the planet you landed on in the middle of the night. You had been on the run from the Empire for years now, living in the outer rim of the galaxy far from the limelight of your previous life. No one had found you and you intended to keep it that way.  
You were a killer, an assassin for the Empire. You had been through the entire galaxy multiple times and knew the outer rim was a hub for refugees of the Empire, and for the people who wanted to escape from their old lives and start anew.  
You placed your sword back in its casing after wiping it off on a random cloth as you make your way through the town. Halfway through the town you notice the Mandalorian escorting his mark towards his ship.  
The silver vessel stood out, even though it was in the middle of nowhere. The Razor Crest was a pre-Empire ship. You had flown one when you were younger. You wondered where he was going, wondered what was aboard, who else could be aboard. You stepped out of the shadows. No one noticed you, no one noticed the Mando walking onto his ship with his bounty.  
You were inches from the opened door when two prongs were shoved in your face. You held your hands up in surrender then looked up at the weapon. You noticed it was a Cycler rifle but it had been modified with a large two pronged fork on the end. You knew it would shoot a bolt of electricity though your body if the Mando pulled the trigger. It would subdue you but not kill you, unless he plunged the prong fork into your body.  
“Gedet’ye,” you simply say.  
The bounty hunter freezes, lowers his weapon. He hasn’t heard his native tongue in ages.  
You now have the advantage to take the Mandalorian but you decide against it. You take a few steps back, keeping your eyes on his armored body. You lower your hands as you say, “enjoy your journey. Beroya.”  
Minutes later you hear the engines roar to life on his Razor Crest. You look up and smile, knowing you will see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks on your latest job. Your contact had informed you of someone requesting protection on another planet elsewhere in the galaxy. You were there now, minding your business and doing your job. You weren’t alone, there were at least three others. All of you dividing shifts amongst yourselves. You had the evening shift, which was alright. You had come to enjoy the sunsets on this particular planet, enjoyed the fresh just rained smell of the woods at night – which was vaguely refreshing and not off putting.  
On this particular night you were coming onto your shift when the person you were taking over for was talking to someone – the Mandalorian. Well you wasn’t sure if it was the same Mandalorian you saw back in the tavern even though they were outfitted the same way – armored body plates on his upper chest, on both shoulders and thighs. He wore his beskar helmet on his head and the faded green cape was draped on his back. You quietly approach taking cover behind a tree, wanting to get a closer look.  
Once you were able to get closer you noticed the Cycler rifle on his back with the two pronged fork on the end. It was the same Cycler rifle he had stuck in your face. Your heart quickens inside your chest as you realize it’s the same Mandalorian from before. Now you wonder if he’s there for you.  
You make your way closer to him and the person he was talking to so you could hear parts of their conversation.  
“I can give you whatever you want Mando. You aren’t taking him.” Your boss, Mykel, states.  
“He has a bounty on his head. It’s my job to collect.”  
Mykel sighs heavily. “You’re constantly making me find new people. I don’t like it.”  
“Not my fault you hire bandits and lawbreakers.”  
You begin to wonder how your boss and the Mandalorian know each other. You figure they didn’t know each other well but it was well enough to know what kind of people the boss hired.  
“You going to come back for my new one too?”  
“New one?” Mando asks.  
“It’s been a few weeks now since I got a new hire. Maybe I should prepare myself for when you’ll return for her.”  
“Her?”  
“Yes Mando. There are female protectors in the galaxy. Great ones too. She’s been extremely helpful. Knows her stuff. Carries a goddamn sword with her all the time.”  
“A sword?”  
“Her weapon of choice. She does know how to use blasters, rifles.” A pause. “She reminds me of this legend people talked about before the Empire crumbled.”  
“Legend?”  
Mykel laughs. “Whispers of a being who wielded a sword like a lightsaber. People thought the legend was of a Jedi warrior working within the Empire.”  
You grin in the darkness. You had heard of the legend as well. You always had to stop yourself from revealing you knew who it was. Because it was you.  
“In the whispers, there are a few legends.” Mando states.  
“Only heard of the one.” Mykel laughs. “I’ve been here for years Mando. There isn’t much gossip to go around.”  
“How do you know it’s not her?”  
“People say the legend died in battle. Others, however…” Mykel stops then continues on, “others think she faked her death because some generals and soldiers of the Imperial fleet have seen the person alive in the outer rim of the galaxy. I’m sure if said legend was running from the Empire, and the Imperial army, you’d have a fob and puck on the person.”  
“From the whispers you’ve heard, do they give the legend a name?” Mando asks, interested.  
Mykel shakes his head. “No.” He then sighs heavily. “If you’re going to take Orval, take him.”  
You choose this moment to walk out of the woods. “I’m here for my shift.” You look at the Mandalorian and raise your eyebrows. “Everything okay?”  
“Sure, Y/N.” The boss says.  
You smile kindly at Mykel. “Alright…I’m heading to my post. See ya later.”  
“Y/N…Orval won’t be relieving you at your post before sunrise.”  
You knew this because of the eavesdropping. “Oh, well okay. Who will?”  
“I will.” Your boss sighs.  
You nod your head and walk away, making your way towards your post. You take a seat next to the fire. Moments later you notice the boots of the Mandalorian in your peripheral vision. You keep your focus on the orange-yellow flames. “Want something?”  
“Who are you?” He asks, his voice low.  
“It doesn’t matter.” You reply.  
“Are you with the Empire?” He asks with distaste.  
You remain quiet.  
“You were with the Empire.” He states. It isn’t a question.  
“Ages ago.” You whisper.  
He crouches down so you two are eye level, even though he has his helmet on. “Tell me. Please.”  
Memories had begun flooding your mind since he had uttered the word Empire to you. You close your eyes and quickly wipe at the wetness on your cheeks. “Gedet’ye. Ba'slanar.”  
“Y/N…” He says your name lightly even though his deep voice saying it sends a chill down your spine.  
“You don’t know me Mando. Don’t use my name!” You hiss.  
“You speak the Mando’a tongue. At least tell me how you know it!” He urges.  
You somehow felt at ease telling him how you knew the Mando’a language. You didn’t know why you felt the urge to tell him though. Maybe he wouldn’t press you anymore after you tell him.  
You look at him, feel you are looking straight into his eyes when you say, “I grew up hearing it, learning it.”  
He was silent for a while before he began to ask, “are you…are you Mando’ade?”  
You were raised by a Mandalorian warrior who was now dead. Everyone had blamed you for her death so you left and never returned. All you say to Mando is, “mando’ad draar digu.”  
A Mandalorian never forgets.  
You certainly had never forgotten. You get up and walk away from him. It’s time to do a perimeter check, and you need to get away from him, away from the memories he had stirred up inside of you.  
You were a foundling. Someone not born Mandalorian, but adopted into the Mandalorian culture. Your birth parents had left you behind and the armored warrior who found you had taken you in and raised you. She clothed you, fed you, educated you.  
When you were old enough to know what was going on around you, she began training you to use various weapons – blasters, rifles, swords. She had taught you weapons were a part of the Mandalorians.  
“Think of weapons as our way, our truth. Our life. Weapons are our religion Y/N.” She had paused then looked into your eyes, searching your soul. “We must abide by the weapons we wield young one. Once we choose them they are a part of us forever.”  
She had treated you as if you were her own flesh and blood. Then one night the life you had been living came crashing down around you. It was a night you never wanted to relive.  
Now you watch as the Mandalorian begins to shackle Orval’s hands together.  
“I’d be careful with him.” You say with a sly smile.  
Mando stops what he’s doing and looks at you. “Why?”  
Orval looks between you and the Mandalorian. He takes this opportunity to run.  
You nod towards Orval, his feet moving him quickly away from you and the bounty hunter. “He’s a runner.”  
Mando sighs in frustration and begins pursing him with his own fast feet. The Mandalorian catches up to him and takes him down in one swoop. Moments later Mando walks past you, looking at you through his helmet. He shakes his head and walks off into the darkness with Orval shackled.  
You return to the fire with a wide grin on your face and sit. The orange-yellow flames giving off warmth to keep you going throughout the chilly night. You notice the fire could use more wood but instead of getting up to get more from the pile nearby, you close your eyes and think about the pile of wood and the fire. Seconds later you hear two logs drop onto the flames. You open your eyes as you watch the fire gain more momentum and spread more warmth to you.  
Yes, you were part Mandalorian, but that was a lifetime ago, when you were younger. You also had the Force inside of you, a secret you kept from everyone, even from yourself at times because you rarely used it anymore. It was also what had killed the Mandalorian warrior who had raised you. It’s why you left, it’s why you joined the Empire.  
It’s why you were always alone.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re back on the planet where you had first seen the Mandalorian. Mykel had given you a few days off to rest and relax since you had been doing your job for close to five months. After your second run in with the armored warrior you hadn’t seen him since. He never returned for your boss’ new hire who replaced Orval. He never returned for you.  
You walk into the same tavern where fate began intertwining your life and the Manadalorian’s together. You wonder where he could be, but also hoped he was far away, collecting bounties elsewhere.  
The barkeep pours you a drink and slides it across to you. “Where you been?”  
“Job.” You slide him a coin.   
The barkeep leans over and whispers, “someone’s been asking for you.”  
You raise your eyebrows. “Who?”  
“The Mandalorian. He came back a couple of months ago. It was the same one you helped. Wanted to know if I had seen you around before.”  
“What you tell him?”  
“Nothing.”  
You knew he wanted more coin. You slip him two.  
The barkeep smiles, taking the coin. “You were a regular. Kept to yourself. Always had your sword. Ordered the same drink.”  
“Anything else?”  
The barkeep shakes his head. “No.”  
Your hand touches the blaster on your right hip. You itch to unholster it and press it against the man’s neck. “What. Else.”  
“He wanted to know your name.”  
You sigh lightly. The barkeep didn’t know your name. “That’s all?”  
“Yes.”  
“Has he been back?”  
“No.” The barkeep answers, pulling away from you.  
You grab your drink and head over to an empty table in a darkened corner. The light chatter and smell of stale beer doesn’t faze you as you drink the liquid slowly. The taste is sweet against your tongue. You don’t want to drink it too fast because the amount of alcohol in it would cause you to get drunk off one glass. You always took sips of it over the course of a few hours. You liked being in the tavern, you enjoyed people watching most of all.   
A couple of hours slip by and your glass is half empty when a shadow engulfs your table. You look up, and it’s him. You eye the barkeep who’s talking to a group of men, pouring them drinks. He had to have told the Mandalorian you were here.  
You keep your eyes on the table and take a slow sip of the liquid. Once it hits your stomach you begin to say, “what are you doing here?”  
“I was tipped off you were here.”  
“How much you pay him?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
You roll your eyes. You motion to the empty chair across from you. “Might as well join me.” Your voice laced with irritation.   
The Mandalorian takes a seat across from you. “I didn’t mean to upset you the last time we saw each other.”  
You take note of his new beskar metal chest plate. Wondering what kind of bounty he had to have turned in to get that much of a reward. “You made me think of a past I want to forget. A past I don’t want to talk about.”  
“Understood. But will you answer my question of who you are?”  
“You know my name. That’s all you need to know.”  
“There aren’t many people who carry swords. It’s either blasters, rifles. Lightsabers.”  
You knew he was trying to get a reaction out of you. You remain silent, put on your best poker face.   
Mando sighs in frustration before saying, “I had a bounty a short time ago. Part of the Imperial Army. I asked him about legends of the Empire. He said there was a few he knew of. I asked him if there were any involving a sword wielder.” He pauses then continues, “he told me of one, and she always carried a sword. Her hair the color of Y/H/C, her eyes the color of Y/E/C. The bounty also said she was a traitor to her own people; she left her home to become a part of the Empire. Mentioned she was the Empire’s best assassin because he had trained her himself.”  
“Who was your bounty?” You ask. Your heart pounds inside your chest because you know the answer. The pounding makes your ears throb.   
“Commander Ramee.”   
The man who had trained you when you first came the Empire, the man who had given you a chance when no one else would. He taught you to fight harder, stand up for yourself. He taught you to use blasters, rifles, swords, and lightsabers. Those weapons were a part of your upbringing, except the lightsaber. You were flawless, and fearless, in the commander’s eyes. He had also taught you to kill.   
“Did he give you a name?” You ask lightly.  
The Mandalorian was quiet.   
“Answer me!” You hiss.  
“Only the legend’s name.” Mando pauses. “Deathblade.”   
You remain quiet as you take a gulp of your drink. You hadn’t heard the name Ramee bestowed to you, after your first kill, since the Empire crumbled. You wonder if the bounty hunter sitting across from you had heard it.   
He lays his hands flat on the table. “Rumors are Deathblade died when the Empire died.” He pauses. “Yet here you are.”  
So, he had heard the name. You sneer at him because he’s concluded he knows it’s you. Yet a tiny ping of trust resonates within you again, like it did when you were back at your job and told him how you knew the Mando’a language. “People believe me dead. There’s no bounty on my head. Beroya.”   
“I know. I wanted to ask you,” he hesitates as if he’s afraid to ask you the question he wants to ask. He sighs then continues, “I wanted to ask if you want to be a part of my crew. I pay well. Probably better than the crap job you have being a bodyguard.”  
It sounds tempting. You’d be flying all over the galaxy again and, admittedly, you missed it. Missed going to one place to another freely. Now you stay locked away in the outer rim not going passed it for fear of what awaits you beyond it.   
“You want it. I know you do.” His deep, rich mechanical voice states.   
You feel a shiver dance across your spine. His offer is tempting, he’s tempting. You gulp the rest of your drink down pushing aside your last thought. There’s no way the Mandalorian was tempting. He didn’t even take off his helmet. You knew Mandalorians never revealed their identity to anyone. You had left before a beskar helmet could’ve been placed on your head. You had no idea what he’d look like under the helmet, under his armor. Whereas you know your own body is riddled with scars and markings.  
“Why hire me? There are plenty of others who’d be willing to help you.”  
“You and I,” he’s quiet for a moment. “You and I we are cut from the same cloth.”  
You raise your eyebrows. “If you mean we are the same. We’re not.”  
“I mean. We’re both loners. We do the job, no questions asked. No strings attached. I am asking you the same for this job. No questions asked, no strings attached.”  
You grin. “You obviously think you can trust me too?”  
“I can. I have to. Right now, you are the only one I can trust.”  
You half snort, half laugh. “Just because I gave you small insights into me Mando, doesn’t mean a thing.”  
Mando shrugs. “Something made you trust me with those snippets of knowledge. I’m asking you to trust it now. Please.”  
You trace the rim of the empty glass with your fingers. “What am I helping you with?”  
“I’ll show you after we agree to work together.” He holds his hand out towards you. “Deal?”  
You look at his gloved hand, then at his helmet. You know this opportunity would give you the freedom you desperately desired, and you were curious. You did feel the warrior was someone you could learn to fully trust. Eventually. “Deal.” You say as you shake his hand, his grip tight and strong.   
“Good,” he says letting go of your hand. “Let’s go.”  
You get up from the chair and follow him out of the tavern into the dwindling sunlight. You follow a few feet behind him as he winds his way through the alleys of the town. You keep your eyes down, minding your own business and don’t realize he stops abruptly which causes you to run into him.   
“Sorry.” You say as you stumble back. Trying to keep your distance. Just maybe you were slightly drunk. You shake your head, trying to clear it but it doesn’t help much.  
He turns and looks at you. You feel his eyes boring into you as you slowly return your eyes to his helmeted face, but you don’t care. You’re anxious to get off this rock. You hear him sigh in frustration as he begins walking again. This time you stay twenty feet away as you near the edge of town. His Razor Crest glistening in the setting sun’s rays.   
You follow him aboard and up to the small cockpit. He stops and you notice a gray orb in the seat behind the pilot’s chair. You look at Mando and raise your eyebrows, “what’s this?”  
“An asset I collected. I turned it in, collected my reward but then,” he pauses as if he is unsure of what to tell you. “I went back for it. Concerned for its life.”  
You look down at the wide eared and black-eyed green creature. “How old is it?”  
“50.”  
You raise your eyebrows but keep quiet.  
“I need help. Your help.” Mando states quietly.  
“My help?” You ask defensively.   
“I want you to protect me.” Mando realizes what he just says and continues on hurriedly, “I mean it. Help me protect the child!”  
“I’m no protector!” You shout defiantly, crossing your arms.  
The child coos loudly, looks between you and Mando.  
“In a sense you are,” Mando whispers. “You’ve protected yourself all these years since the Empire crumbled. Protected yourself from others finding out you’re alive when you’re supposed to be dead. Now help me protect the child.” He pauses and touches your arm lightly. “Please.”  
You realize he hired you to keep him and the child safe. Not to be a part of his crew, but you figure it’s still better than nothing. You reach a finger out and the child looks at you with its sad eyes. The child blinks at you as it reaches out with its own hand. Your heart quickens and a wave of heat rolls over your body as it looks at you. You feel as though it’s looking through you and knows your darkest secret – you’re Force sensitive. The child clasps your finger and squeezes tightly as if saying don’t worry.  
Your nerves calm instantly at the gesture. “I’ll help you.”   
“Thank you.” Mando lowers his hand and sits in the pilot’s chair while you gently move the orb from the chair to sit in it. You notice only one person can fly his ship, and he won’t let anyone else ever do so because it is his ship and his alone.   
As the engines roar to life and you place the child in your lap, you ask, “where to?”  
“Far from here.” He looks back at you then faces the controls. He pushes down on the throttle as the ship lifts into the air. Seconds later you are in the darkness of space heading to who knows where.  
You look out the window. You feel at home for the first time in years. The quiet abyss of space was where you felt at peace. It was a million times better than doing jobs. You enjoyed a ride on ships more than having your feet on solid ground. You look over at the green creature who has his eyes closed and what looks like a smile on his face.  
You begin to wonder if fate was giving you the chance of no longer being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re jolted awake by the rapid movement of the Razor Crest, veering to the right then left quickly. It’s a repeated maneuver you realize. A repeated maneuver done when there was someone chasing and shooting at you in the deep abyss of space. You scramble out of the small bunk and climb up into the cockpit.  
“What’s going on?” You ask.  
“I’ve got another bounty hunter on my tail.” Mando’s voice is fused with frustration.  
“Another?”  
Mando is silent as he focuses on zeroing in on the other ship chasing the Razor Crest. He’s flipping levers and pushing down on the throttle making sure the other ship doesn’t lock in on his.  
“Where were you heading?” You ask impatiently.  
“I don’t know. I feel like we are out of options.”  
You sigh and look down at the chair behind Mando’s. The child is looking up at you from a makeshift bed. He coos at you and moves his ears back and forth once.  
“We should go to Endor.”  
“No.” Mando hastily answers. He pushes even harder on the throttle as the dashboard beeps. “Finally got you locked.”  
You grasp onto the chair the child is in to keep you steady. “I’m the protector here Mando! You abide by what I say.”  
“Endor is no place for us. It is battle ridden. There’s—”  
“There’s no one there Mando.” You interrupt. You know the planet is full of Ewoks but your contact was there as well. He didn’t need to know that, yet.  
“There’s Ewoks.”  
“Those buggers will leave us alone if we leave them alone.”  
Mando sighs and pushes a button. Seconds later a flash of light then an explosion occurs in front of the Razor Crest. The explosion isn’t heard but it’s felt when Mando pushes the Razor Crest through the debris and further into space. Once clear of the debris field Mando stands and faces you.  
“No to Endor.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I say so.” Mando climbs down to the cargo bay.  
You follow him down. “You hired me Mando! Not the fucking other way around!”  
Mando busies himself by checking the integrity of ship. Making sure there are no visible signs of damage to the ship’s hull.  
“Where have you been?” You ask.  
“Sorgan, Tatooine. Eventually the kid is found.”  
“You took something Mando. You’ll always be on the run. We can’t stay in space forever. I mean, I’d love to, but we need to land. Find food, find shelter.”  
“And your option is Endor?”  
“Our only option is Endor.”  
Mando looks at you. He glances over your body frame once. “Who’s there?”  
“It doesn’t matter,” you say defensively.  
He takes one step closer to you. “Who’s there?”  
“No one is there! And no one will know we are there. It’s out of the way.” You hiss.  
“You never know.” Mando retorts. “You aren’t the one running away. You aren’t the fugitive.” He pauses, looking at you through his helmet. “Last time, kyramud. Who’s there?”  
You’re surprised by him calling you a killer in the Mando’a language. He’s less than a couple of inches from you and you can feel the warmth of his body. You know his heart is steady whereas yours is racing inside your chest. You look at his helmeted head. “You hired me beroya! I say Endor, we go. To. Endor.” You emphasize Endor by pointing at him, your finger pressing down on the beskar metal of his chest plate. You walk towards the ladder leading to the cockpit. “I will fly us in.”  
Mando moves to the ladder quickly. “No one else touches the controls.”  
“Too bad Mando.” You sneer. “I’ll get us down to the surface. Nothing to be afraid of.”  
Mando watches you climb the ladder. He hears the kid coo loudly.  
“He’s a stubborn one, isn’t he?” Your voice airy.  
The child coos again a couple of times.  
Mando hears you laugh. The sound of your light laugh is a sweet melody to his ears. He wouldn’t mind hearing play on repeat. He lets go of the ladder at the thought. He hasn’t teamed with anyone in ages yet here you are, flying his ship, controlling where he goes. He turns away from the ladder, trying to distract himself from the thoughts of your laugh, from the thoughts of someone else flying his beloved Razor Crest.  
You key in Endor into the navigation system. “Destination set.” Your voice light as you place the child in your lap. He looks up at you and smiles. He’s tiny and reminds of you a green bean. You smile down at him. “Want something green bean?”  
He coos and reaches toward a lever with a silver ball attached at the top.  
You reach over and unscrew it. “Your favorite toy?”  
He coos once the silver ball is in his tiny hand.   
You laugh lightly. “Of course it is.”  
Minutes later the ship is hailed through the coms as Endor comes into view. “Identify yourself.”  
You turn the coms down as you take note of the white swirling clouds covering the planet as well as the blue water and green land below peeking through. “Razor Crest.”  
“Not your vessel pilot.” The robotic voice is filled with sarcasm. “Your name.”  
You grin and sigh. “It’s D.B.”  
Silence responds then, “olarom. Coming in alone?”  
“Nayc.” You say as you push the Razor Crest through the atmosphere of Endor.   
“Alright. I’ll let you land in sector seven. How long?”  
“Indefinitely.”  
“Good luck. Over and out.”  
The cockpit is quiet. You look down at the child who’s mesmerized by the silver ball. The moment you met plays in your mind. You remember the wave of heat rolling through your body when it grasped your finger. You wonder if the baby had felt it too – the acknowledgement of two people finding one another who are Force sensitive.   
You wonder where it came from, wonder where it’s going. The Mandalorian hadn’t told you much about why he really rescued the child besides being concerned for its life. The Mandalorians were known for adopting children and showing them the way of the Mandalore culture. You could feel, no, sense the Mandalorian had a heart, had feelings because he went back for something he wasn’t supposed to go back for.  
You fly the Razor Crest to sector seven of the planet. Your contact had mapped out and divided the planet into sectors when you both had compromised to be on Endor together five years ago. You knew Endor well enough to know sector seven was laced with forests and mountains. Some of the debris from the Death Star was also in the area. Your contact would be in sector one, which would be at least a two-day hike. You were planning on visiting them while you were here with Mando and the child, but they’d probably venture out and get curious about why you hadn’t returned alone first.  
After setting the Razor Crest down, you and the child make your way to the cargo bay where Mando is opening the ramp.   
“We made it in one piece.” You say.  
He gives you a sideways glance, remains quiet.  
“What?” You raise your eyebrows.  
“Nothing.” He walks down the ramp.   
You cross your arms. “Talk to me Mando.”  
“You’re the protector. Watch the kid.” Mando responds, walking further away from the Razor Crest.  
“I’m also your protector,” you mumble quietly. You cross your arms, watching him walk away. You could sense he knows something, but you can’t place your finger on it. You kept the com low, making sure he couldn’t hear your transmitted conversation with your contact on the surface. You felt he knew you were lying about there being no one here. You never answered him, you avoided telling him the truth. And it probably got to him like he was getting to you.   
——-  
Mando walks into the thickness of the forest. His mind raging with thoughts. You had defied him when he had told you no to Endor. He didn’t want to think of you being the one in charge, but he had hired you to keep him and the kid safe. It gnawed at him constantly because he wasn’t the one calling the shots, you were.   
Then there had been the avoidance of you answering his question about someone being on Endor. He had been looking you dead on under his helmet when he asked you each time. He knew there was someone here and he didn’t know if he was jealous or angry, maybe both, there was someone on Endor you possibly called friend, family, lover.  
Feeling closed in, Mando takes off his helmet. He breathes the smell of the forest into his lungs and the quietness fills his ears. Mando lets the surroundings of where he is sink in.  
Maybe, he thinks, she made the right choice by coming here.   
——-  
As night falls on the planet you watch as the Mandalorian and the child walk back into the makeshift campsite. Mando had taken the child along with him for a short walk to obtain more firewood for the crackling fire, the only sound in the stillness of the evening. The child walks over to you and you notice two dangling feet from its mouth.  
“Seriously?” You raise your eyebrows. Green bean swallows the frog and you grimace lightly. Your stomach turning at the thought of you having to eat a frog.   
Green bean coos loudly at you. You shake your head in return. You’re still trying to process what you feel, what you hear when it looks at you.  
“Do you know what he’s saying?” Mando’s deep, rich mechanical like voice cuts through the silence.  
Yes, you quietly answer. But to Mando you say, “it’s a child. Full of questions, full of curiosities. It understands me, understands you.”  
Mando curtly nods at you as the child looks at you and coos. “I’ll take first watch.”  
“I can.” You say, returning your gaze to him.  
“I will.” He replies as he stands. “Get some rest.”  
You rise quicker in one fluid motion. “I’m sure you’re tired beroya. You sleep first. Don’t worry about me.”  
You get up from your spot and head out 50 feet. You begin walking the circle perimeter Mando established shorty after landing. It was what he was doing when he left you to watch over the child. The perimeter included the campsite and the Razor Crest. He had returned to you a few hours later. You were starting a fire and the child was watching you with its wide eyes.  
“Fire starter too?” Mando had asked.  
“I’m a woman of many talents Mando.” You had replied with a tease in your voice.  
Mando wasn’t interested in the humor. “I’ll go hunt.”  
“No Ewok please. They taste fucking horrible.”  
“Noted.” Mando had stated before disappearing again.  
Now you were making your way around a third time on the perimeter thinking about your old job, your old boss. Things were simpler on Kashyyyk, protecting a lone human among a planet full of Wookies. Instead of guarding one lone being it was now two, and you were doing it alone, with no help. One of them a Mandalorian who didn’t need protecting. He’s a warrior of his own right. He’s strong, capable, dependable. He didn’t need you, yet you had a gut feeling he did. Then there was the child. Adorable, quiet, curious. It cooed at you, blinked its eyes at you, moved its ears back and forth trying to understand you. Trying to converse to you in a manner, it seemed, only you and him could talk without the Mandalorian knowing you were talking.  
The crack of a tree branch pulls you away from your thoughts. You turn around and face the darkness of the forest. Your sword in your right hand, your blaster in your left. Your eyes strain in the darkness to see anything moving amongst the trees and their branches. There was another crack to your right. You turn and walk a couple of feet. You glance back at the campsite; it seems faint in the distance, but you could make out the Mandalorian and the child.  
“Show yourself!” You half whisper, half shout at the darkness.  
You see a shadow move in the darkness. You hear the hum of a lightsaber turn on. You notice the green color and lower your weapons.  
“Couldn’t even last a day without knowing?” You ask the figure.  
The shadow steps forward, the lightsaber illuminating the small space between the two of you. “I was extremely intrigued because you weren’t alone.”  
You take in the golden helmet of the woman Mandalorian in front of you. Her armor is the same golden color and covers her stocky body frame. “Kathrina.” You say simply.  
“Y/N.” She peers over your shoulder. “A Mandalorian? And what’s the creature he’s holding?”  
“Yes, and I’m not sure about the creature but it knows I’m Force sensitive. Or well, I sense it knows I am Force sensitive? The Mandalorian hasn’t told me much about the creature, let alone himself.”  
“Yet you trust him?”  
You shrug. “I have to Kath. He knows I was Deathblade. He says he’s willing to keep my secret.”   
Kath sighs at your sarcasm. “Does he know I’m here?”  
“He knows someone is here. I avoided giving him an answer when he asked who was here. Just told him Ewoks.” You retort. You watch as she takes in the campfire scene before her from where you two are standing. “How’s everyone?”  
Kath keeps her focus on the campsite. “Good. There are reports an enclave on Nevarro came out of hiding due to a Mandalorian, and a green creature.” She looks at you. “Did he tell you that?”  
You swallow. “Fuck no. He just needed my help, my protection. Because of who I was.”  
“Because of who you are Y/N. Just because Deathblade is dead to the Empire doesn’t mean she’s dead when you are still walking around the galaxy. The name may be dead Y/N but you are still alive.” Kath spits out.  
“I don’t want any trouble. He doesn’t want any trouble. We’ll keep away.” You whisper to her. You didn’t want your home to be found.   
Kath turns and looks at you. “I’ll try my best to keep them away. The foundlings do miss you though. But Mandalorians do protect one another Y/N. You should remember that.”  
You let her words soak in. Kath had fled her home, it’s why she ended up on Endor. You had just faked your death and needed a place to lay low, it’s why you choose Endor. When you both had first met you fought nearly to the death then realized you two needed each other to survive. She knew your history and you knew hers too. You two had been close and inseparable since the truce you two had made to longer no fight each other, but to help one another.   
“You think they’ll still accept him? After the shit he’s done.” You ask.  
“Mando’ad draar digu.” Kath whispers. “But you have.”  
“I’m not Mandalorian Kath.”  
“You were raised learning the Mandalorian ways. You were taught to use our religion to the full extent of your knowledge. You used that religion to kill, still do. You are Mandalorian even though you might not see it. I do, the foundlings do. Some of the enclave of Mandalorians see you as one of them, even though no helmet sits atop your head.” She turns to leave but stops. “I’ll come back and check on you from time to time. When you are ready for more protection for the creature, and for the fugitive let me know.” She touches your shoulder lightly. “You can come home and stay a while.”  
You watch as Kath retreats into the forest. You turn and face the campsite. The Mandalorian is nestled on the ground and green bean is snug in his arms. Part of you wants to go back to sector one, the other part wants you to stay here with Mando and the green bean. The three of you would be best here for the time being. You didn’t want to shock the Mandalorian you were protecting with an enclave of Mandalorians especially if what Kath told you was true.   
You knew once you told him the truth – there is someone here, more than one person actually – he’d hate you. You no doubt would tell him it’s for his protection, for the child’s protection. After all he hired you, not the other way around.  
——-  
Days turn into weeks, weeks turned into a month then two months. The past two months with Mando and the child had been interesting to say the least. He wondered off throughout the day, the child either stayed with you or went with him. And when you left the child had always left with you, leaving Mando alone at the campsite. There were days you wondered if he took off his helmet when you weren’t around. Your mind dreamt of what he looked like under the helmet. You felt you were getting comfortable with the armored warrior and you knew once you felt comfortable it was time to move on, time to find another job, another relationship. Your mind even dreamt of what it would be like to have him between your legs, to feel his mouth on you, his hands on you. And damn it, when that happened you scoured away and didn’t return for hours, leaving him alone with the child. You knew they were safe, but he didn’t think so. He laid into you each and every time you returned.  
“You can’t leave us alone Y/N!” He would shout at you.”  
“You’re fine beroya!” You had always yelled back. “Stop saying my name!”  
“What am I to call you? I don’t want to call you kyramud every time we have an argument!” He’d shout back.  
The child usually cooed loudly at this point. Probably wondering why you two were fighting with one another. Both of you would be in each other’s faces and take a step back from one other.   
“Fine Mando. Use my name. I don’t care.” You had reluctantly told him one day.  
“Y/N.” He had said your name softly.  
You had kept your emotions in check as you turned away from his reaching arm. Your name on his lips caused you to want him more. You began to ache for him. “Hate me all you want beroya. I don’t fucking care. When I need my space let me be. It’s all I ask.” You had told him before walking away.   
Now you waited quietly in the stillness and darkness of the forest. You turn once you heard the hum of a lightsaber. The green light illuminating Kath in her golden armor as she walks forward.  
“You look…not yourself.” Kath remarks.  
“I know. It’s been an interesting couple of months.” You retort.  
“Are you ready to come home?” Kath asks.  
Ready as ever. “What’s the plan?”  
“Just you and I.” Kath answers. “I brought back up.”  
You and Kath begin walking, both of you quiet as you approach the campsite. The dwindling fire is crackling as you reach for the sleeping green bean. He doesn’t make a sound but snuggles further into the blanket and into your arms.   
Kath moves her lightsaber in a swirling motion above her head. Seconds later a group of armored and helmeted Mandalorians step from the shadows.   
You watch as your Mando bolts up rapidly. “It’s okay Mando.” Did you really just think of Mando as yours?   
He looks between you and Kath. His fingers above his blaster. “What’s going on?”  
You walk up to him, touch his helmet with your free hand. “Trust me Mando. Gedet’ye.”  
He moves his head, looks at you. His gloved fingers graze your cheek. The touch makes him aware you are real and not a dream, then something envelops him and he’s hauled away.  
You look at Kath seconds later. “Why the goddamn bag?!”  
“You know he can’t know where the bunker is Y/N. I can’t chance it; they can’t chance it.” Kath turns towards the Razor Crest. “Let’s get this ship to sector one. The boys will be able to hide it well.”  
An hour later you’re inside the bunker of sector one. It’s large enough, length and depth wise, to hold one Death Star inside of it. You walk in with the green bean still sleeping in your arms.  
“Where is he?” You ask Kath.  
Kath walks over to a tall, skeletal Mandalorian whose helmet has two horns. “Hey Brute. Where’s the runner?”  
“He’s in Y/N’s room.” Brute replies with his baritone helmeted voice.  
You raise your eyebrows and look at Kath. “He’s not mine.”  
“To them he is. Since he’s under your protection.” Kath walks over to you. “I’ll place the child with the foundlings for the time being. I’m sure you need to calm down your Mando.”  
You look down at the green bean, knowing he’ll be okay. Knowing the three of you are in a safe place. “When he wakes come find me, or Mando.”  
Kath takes the child, cuddles it in her arms. She smiles at you. “No worries sister. I got the child, I got you. I always got you.”  
You watch as Kath walks away with the green bean. You then turn and make your way down a long-tunneled corridor. The bunker is quiet since mostly everyone is asleep. You reach the door to your room. You hadn’t been in it for a while. You reach towards the keypad to open it and the door opens suddenly. In the doorframe is Mando. He grabs your arm and yanks you inside the room. The door closes shut and locks.  
“Where are we?” He asks. His voice is coated in anger and frustration.  
“Bunker. On Endor.” Your voice is calm, light.   
“So you do know someone here?”  
“Yes.”  
“How many people are here Y/N?”  
“Less than a 100.”  
“What is this?”  
“A fucking bunker!” You repeat.  
“I know what this is! I want to know what is here, in the bunker.” Mando shouts.  
“A hideaway. Kathrina and I ended up here years ago. I after I faked my death, her after leaving her home. We fought for days on end because we both wanted to be here, we both weren’t going to leave. Eventually we came to a truce, figuring we needed each other more instead of fighting with one another. We found the bunker, began expanding it then an enclave of Mandalorians came and we took them in as long as we helped each other. There are foundlings here too. I stayed as long as I could. I pleaded with Kath I needed to go, I wanted to be back out in the galaxy. I was restless. She gave in and let me go. We’ve been like sisters since day one inside this bunker.” You sit on the bed. “You’re safe here Mando. There’s no other safer place in the outer rim then here.”  
Mando’s quiet as he paces your small room.   
You stand up and walk towards him, stopping him. You reach up and touch his helmet. “You may hate me all you want but we are safe here Mando.”  
“You are safe here. I’m an outsider.” His voice cracks. “You will always be safe here. It’s your home. I should take the kid and leave.”  
“Leave? We’ve been here two months with no other hunters finding us, without the man you’ve told me about finding us!” You plead. “We are safe here Mando. For once let your guard down.”  
He places his gloved hands on top of yours. “I’ll never let my guard down.” He pauses. “Once a Mandalorian, always a Mandalorian.”  
You look at him with tears in your eyes. You remember your adoptive mother saying those exact words to you when you were little. When you were once preparing to place a helmet on your head. You push through the memory and say to Mando, “you’re paying me to do a job Mandalorian. I found us a safe place. With people I know and trust, with people you can get to know, and trust. Don’t leave me.” You realize you’re asking him to stay for you. You don’t correct yourself. “Please. Don’t leave me.”  
Mando’s quiet for several beats. He walks to the door, presses the button to unlock and open it. He glances back at you before stepping out of the room, leaving you alone.  
——-  
“Where you going Mando?” The golden armored Mandalorian from before asks.  
“Away from here. Where’s the kid?”  
She crosses her arms. “With the children.”  
“I need to take him and leave.” Mando says taking a stop closer.  
From the shadows another Mandalorian walks out. He makes a couple deep grunting noises while swinging a battle axe in his hand.   
“It’s okay Brute.” She looks at the tall Mandalorian. “He’s not going anywhere.”  
“I don’t want to cause trouble. I don’t want this enclave to be found,” Mando pauses, “I don’t want Y/N’s home to be destroyed.”  
“We are on a planet no one wants to come to. You’ll be safe here. If you get restless like she did I can find jobs for you.” Her voice smiles. “The enclave here welcomes you Mando. You are Y/N’s guest, the kid is Y/N’s guest. She is family, will always be family.”  
Mando thinks about the kid, thinks about you. The child had been forming a bond with you since you had walked into the kid’s life. He even noticed how strong that bond was becoming because of your conversations with the child. Mando didn’t think anything of it at first but then he watched you and the kid communicate more closely. He would overhear you having conversations, answering the kid’s silent questions. Mando knew, or least felt, you knew what the child was cooing about. What questions it was asking you and then the answers you gave the child. Yes, it seemed, you knew more about the child then you’d let on. Your whole history was a question to him, and he wanted the answer, needed the answer. You were an entire puzzle he was wanting to piece together.  
Mando knows he hired you, not the other way around. Over the past weeks this had always slipped his mind. It could have been his Mandalorian mentality, or the fact you were bonding with the kid, and you and the kid needed his protection. But you were the protector for the kid, the protector for him. And he knew, he realizes, this was the best move you could make for him and the kid – bringing him and the kid to the bunker.  
Mando looks between the two Mandalorians. He turns on his heel and walks back down the corridor towards Y/N’s room. The door slides open and he walks into the darkness of the room.  
“Y/N.” Mando says lightly. He takes off his gloves and reaches for your figure sitting on the bed. Your skin is soft as silk when his fingers caress your cheek.  
You push his hand aside. “Go away Mando.”  
He hears the sadness in your voice. He tells you, “I’m not going anywhere. I forget you are the protector. I’m sorry. If this is what’s best, then I must abide by what you decide. I just, this is your family, your home, and I don’t want to be the cause of its destruction. I want you to have a home to come back to when this is all over.”  
“You could have a home here too.”   
Mando pulls you up to your feet and presses his helmeted head against yours. He feels your hands on his helmet. He wants a home too. More than anything, he wants you. He takes your hands away from his helmet. “Close your eyes.”  
“I’m not—” You begin.  
“Close your eyes Y/N.”  
A shiver rolls down your spine when he says your name. You comply and close your eyes. Seconds later you feel his forehead against yours then his mouth against yours. Your heart leaps in your chest as you loop your arms around his neck, pressing yourself against him deepening the kiss.  
Mando wraps his arms around you pulling you close. He returns the deep kiss, pushing his tongue against your lips. He smiles against them when you let him in to further taste and explore. He doesn’t want to let you go. You and the kid are the only two things that matter to him, even though he won’t admit it to you.  
You pull away, breathless. Your eyes still closed. “Mando.”  
Mando smiles. He reaches up with a gloveless hand, traces your jawline, your swollen lips. He wants you, needs you. The past two months have been a whirlwind – the highs have been working with you to protect the child, the lows were when you would walk away and he’d be concerned you wouldn’t return, yet when you did his heart seemed to skip a beat at your presence; you hadn’t left the child, you hadn’t left him.   
He lets this memory sear itself to his brain because there’s no one else he’d rather be with, rather have in his arms than you.


	5. Chapter 5

With your eyes closed, you reach out and touch Mando’s face. You feel his cheeks and jawline which are covered in light fuzz. Your thumb traces his full lips and you feel a prickling sensation against your fingertips causing you to stop. You raise your eyebrows questioning yourself about what you felt. You place your thumb on his upper lip and feel the light hairs covering his skin. You were focused on him kissing you, you didn’t realize he had any in the first place.  
Mando smiles and grazes your neck. The prickliness of his fuzz sends shivers down your spine. You want to feel it all over. He then reaches under your jacket and tank top. You sigh in contentment at his touch elsewhere on your body.  
Mando presses his forehead against yours. He wants you underneath him – moaning his name, marking your flesh with his lips, his fingers. He needs you like he needs air to breathe.  
“Y/N,” Mando breathlessly says. “I want you. I need you.”  
You smile, “I’m all yours Mando.” You lean forward and kiss him, keeping your eyes closed. You press your body against his, feeling his armor press through the fabric of your jacket. A wave of desire and ecstasy rolls over your soul. You want to consume him like a savory delectable meal. With your mouth fused to his you reach down and unbuckle his belt. It lands on the flood with a thud.  
Exhilaration also spreads through you like a wildfire. You can’t wait to feel his skin against yours, can’t wait to feel his soft hands and lips travel every inch of body. “Mando. Please.” You whisper as your body is responding with an overflowing amount of arousal. Your mind thinks about his mouth on your skin, his hands caressing and finding every sweet spot. Your mind thinks about how he’s going to feel between your legs. You suppress a moan just thinking about him entering your pussy and sending you over the edge again and again.  
He kisses you down to your neck and you bite your bottom lip when his light fuzzy jawline scratches against another sweet spot on your neck. You arch your back as his mouth suckles at the spot. “Now.” You moan lowly.  
Mando utters a lusty laugh while he palms your pussy through your pants. “How wet are you?”  
“Soaked.”  
“I can’t wait to taste you, can’t wait to be inside of you.”  
You couldn’t wait any longer for him to do both. “Fuck me Mando.”  
“Not this go around. I want to take my time with you first.” His lustful deep, rich voice says as he walks you backwards to the bed. Once yours legs touch the metal frame, he pushes you down to sit. He begins undressing himself as he watches you lay back. He cannot wait to see you fully naked in front of him. He feels his cock harden inside of his pants. He removes his clothing and armor faster as he thinks of your pussy around his cock, your pussy under his tongue.  
“Mando,” you breathlessly say. Your fingers are fumbling at your jacket buttons, wanting to get the piece of clothing off you as fast as you can. You hear his armor and clothes drop to the floor.  
“Y/N…” Mando whispers as his weight sinks the bed slightly.  
You feel his fingers helping you with your jacket. For a moment you stop. “I’m not perfect Mando.”  
His kisses you lightly. “You are perfect.”  
You smile at his words but continue on with yours, “my body is riddled with scars and marks. I…I don’t want to frighten you by what you see.”  
“We all have our scars. It proves how strong we can be. It’s proof we are alive. Proof you’ve survived Y/N.”  
You didn’t know Mando could be sentimental, didn’t know he could say words like those. Your heart soars as your hands reach for his head and pull his mouth down to merge it with yours. You’re swept into the moment, your hands thread through his hair. It’s soft and shaggy. You wonder what color it is, if only he would allow you to open your eyes just once. But you keep them closed.   
Mando uses his hands to push your jacket off your body. He tosses it aside and returns his hands to your body. He pulls his mouth away from yours and begins kissing his way down your neck. His fingers reaching under your tank top, delicately caressing your skin. He takes the fabric and rips it.  
You arch your back as his fingers return to your flesh, touching the sensitive skin of your stomach. You feel his fingers find the rigged and jagged scars sewn across your stomach and chest. His light touches send goosebumps along every inch of your body. You want more, need more. “Please.” Your voice begs and cracks at the same time.  
He places his mouth against one scar, then another. “Beautiful.”  
Your fingers press against his skull as you suck in a breath. You’ve never heard another man call you that. You’re about to say something in return but instead of words a moan escapes your lips as he latches on to one your nipples. He takes one into his mouth and flicks it once, then twice. “Fuck….” the only word you can say as he takes his free hand and flicks your other nipple. The sensation rolls through your body and your pussy becomes wetter than ever.  
Mando relishes in the feeling of your body under his. Your response to his touch is firing him up. He wants to take you, but he also wants to take his time with you. Searing every response your body makes to his touch and to his mouth in his mind. He can’t wait to see how you would respond to feeling his mouth against your pussy.   
You feel Mando unbuttoning your pants as he moves his mouth to your other nipple. Your hands are now grasping the sheets under you as he pulls away and pulls your pants off. A cold shiver runs across you as you realize you are naked and bare in front of Mando. You weren’t used to such a display in the past but with Mando you feel safe, feel comfortable.  
“Y/N,” Mando whispers before capturing your mouth his. His lips kiss down to your neck and suckles lightly. “Perfect. Beautiful.”  
“Please Mando. I want you. Need you.” You plead as your hands run down his well-defined muscular back. You bring yours hands back up, your fingers light against his soft skin.   
He moans at your light touch. He’s quiet as he places a trail of kisses down your chest and stomach. He reaches down to your pussy and finds you wet and ready. He opens your folds with his fingers, his thumb hoovers over your clit and lightly touches the nub.  
You arch your back at the featherlight touch against your most sensitive spot. “Mando!” Your voice is a half cry of emotions as you feel a tidal wave of pleasure revving itself inside of you. You know you’re ready to crash any moment and you hadn’t even felt him inside of you.  
Mando smiles as he dips his head. He replaces his thumb with his tongue. He knows you’ve found the heavens when he feels your fingers clenching against his head. He opens your folds further, making the pearl more available to his tongue. To him you taste sweet as nectar, and he doesn’t want to taste another being after tonight. Nothing tastes better than you, he thinks as he swirls his tongue around your clit.   
You feel your toes curl as he opens you further and his tongue continues its light assault against your clit. The tidal wave inside of you is cresting and you know it’s only a few more seconds before it comes crashing down. Your thighs slightly tighten around Mando’s head as his tongue continues its lashing. Your back arches again as the moan escaping your mouth crescendos in the darkness of the room. You cum against his tongue as your climax rolls through every ounce of your body.   
Mando kisses his way back up your body, taking in the aftershocks coursing through your body. He’s ready to feel you around him, ready to feel you take him into your depths.  
You reach down and feel his hard cock in your hands. He’s thick and long. You inwardly moan, you want to feel all of him inside of your dripping pussy. “Please Mando.”  
“Y/N,” Mando moans at the feeling of your hand on his cock. His head rolls back as your thumb caresses the tip. He leans back on his knees spreading your legs further apart. He covers your hand with his and places your hand on his chest.  
As you feel the smooth area of his chest Mando strokes your wet folds with his cock. He teases your sensitive clit with the head of his cock before he slowly enters you. You feel yourself taking him into you inch by inch. When he’s fully inside of you, you feel yourself tighten around him. His hard, thick cock inside of you is a feeling you don’t want to forget.   
Mando takes your hand from his chest and kisses your inner wrist. An intimate gesture he only wants to share with you. He slowly pulls himself out, just leaving the tip inside of you. He moves the tip of his rigid cock up and over your clit again. He revels in your reaction with this move. The low lustful moan, the slight arch of your back, your free hand clasping the sheet under you. He growls deeply with a possessiveness he has never felt before then with a swift thrust he enters you again. Mine, is all he thinks when he’s deep inside your tight, wet pussy.  
You arch your back as he leans down, capturing your mouth his. You can taste yourself on him and you don’t care. All you want is to feel him. Your hands move up and down his chest taking note of his well-defined muscular torso and abdomen. You wrap your thighs around him, pulling his body closer to yours. You roll your hips up to meet his quickening thrusts, your nails raking down his back as you become one, as you move together as one.  
“Mando,” you pant.  
“Y/N,” he moans out.  
Your nails dig deeper into his flesh as you feel another tidal wave of pleasure cresting inside of you. “Oh—gods—mmmm—fuck…”  
The sound of your moans, the feeling of your nails in his flesh pushes Mando over the edge as he explodes inside of you. “Y/N.” He half moans, half pants before he crushes his mouth against yours.   
You feel him cum inside of you and feeling him do so makes you cum as well. Your pussy clenches against his cock, your climax rolling through your body. He’s still hard inside of you and you don’t want him to move.   
Mando looks down at you and smiles. “Beautiful Y/N. My beautiful Y/N.”   
You smile and blush at his words. You find his mouth in the darkness and kiss him as your fingers graze lightly up his back and find the ends of his hair. You twirl them around your fingers.  
Mando lays to his side, his mouth still on yours. His cock slips out of you. He misses your pussy around his cock, but he wants your body close to his. He pulls you up against him. The curve of your body fitting perfectly against his. He trails a hand lightly down your side as you snuggle closer. He feels you shiver at his touch; feels the goosebumps covering your skin because of his fingers trailing along your delicate human skin.   
Mando notices your Y/E/C eyes are still closed because of his request. He’s never let his previous lovers see him for fear of what would happen to him if anyone ever saw his face. His heart tightens inside of his chest. He wants to look into them, wants you to look into his eyes when you cum. He wants you to see his face because he wants you, needs you to know its him giving you all this pleasure and no one else.  
——-  
Sleep consumes you for hours, but you wake refreshed. You didn’t know what time of day it was or how many days had past, and you didn’t care. You felt Mando’s warmth beside you, one arm was possessively holding you close to him. He doesn’t want to let you go, and you don’t want him too either.  
You sit up on the bed and open your eyes. It’s dark in the quietness, the smell of what you and Mando did earlier fills the room. Your hands roam the bed and your fingers find some fabric from the ripped tank top he had torn to get to your skin, so he could expose your naked body to him. Goosebumps cover your body as you think about all he did to you; think about the things you want to do to him. You wrap the fabric over your eyes and tie it tightly. Your other senses are heightened as one is taken away. Maybe this is because you now have something keeping your eyes closed whereas the first time you had to stop yourself from opening them.   
You reach over and trail a hand down Mando’s side. His own skin is delicate under your fingers unlike the armored outfit he wears. You want to cuddle further into him then your hand reaches down and you find his cock semi-hard. You want to take him in your mouth, you want to return the oral pleasure he gave you hours ago back to him.   
You feel Mando palm your cheek lightly. You smile in the darkness as you say, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I wanted to,” you lick your lips, “surprise you.”  
“Surprise me?” His voice is thick with lust.  
You hum as you straddle his body and your hands roam his chest up and to his face.  
Mando leans up and kisses you lightly, pulling at your bottom lip with his teeth. He wraps a hand around your neck as he pulls you down on top of him.  
You kiss him back deeply, your tongue pushing its way inside of his mouth. He tastes sweet like a luxurious dessert you splurge coin on. You want to taste him elsewhere, need to taste him elsewhere. You pull your mouth away, kissing a trail along his fuzzy jawline then down the curve of his neck. You feel his fingers in your hair as you move further south past his chest and abdomen. As you past his chest you hear his steady heartbeat, a rhythm you could listen to for hours because when you hear it you know he’s alive and he’s in your arms.  
Your hands find his cock hard as you begin stroking him lightly. You feel the girth and length of his cock more prominently in your hands as both of your fisted hands on top of one another grasp him perfectly. You swallow as you began to lower your mouth onto the tip of his cock.   
Mando moans loudly as your sweet mouth engulfs the tip. His hands now in your hair, he’s holding your head lightly as he holds your hair back from your face. He doesn’t want to roll his hip yet, he wants to make sure you adjust to his cock length inside of your mouth. He feels your mouth slide down his entire hardness in one swift motion as your hands release their grasp on his cock. He feels the moan you let out against him which causes his hands to clasp tightly on your head.   
“Y/N.” Mando moans, keeping your head steady as you begin to slowly bob up and down his cock.  
You inhale his musky bodily scent as you move up and down his thick cock. Your tongue swirls around the tip every time you move up, then back down. One hand follows your mouth up then follows it back down, stroking his cock as you suck it. Your other hand cup his balls lightly, your fingers move in a massaging motion as you play with his sac. Your teeth graze his underside and upper side lightly. This gesture causes Mando to arch his back off the bed again and his hands are now fused to your head, keeping your mouth on him tightly.  
You moan again at the feeling of his cock inside of your mouth. You could suck him for hours; you want to suck him for hours, but you need him inside of you again. Your wet, hot, ready to feel him inside of your pussy again.  
“Cl—close.” Mando moans.  
You pull him out of your mouth with a pop. You grin as you climb up his body and say, “not yet.” You’re the one in control this time.  
He pulls his hands out of your hair, brushes them down your arms and along your sides. He wants to be inside of you but knows you are holding the reins this go around. He smiles as he cups your cheek against, brushes his thumb against its softness.  
You lean down and kiss him lightly. His mouth soft and forever inviting. You reach back and find his hardness, stroking it once then again and again. Your thumb circling his tip.  
“I want to be in you.” Mando says lightly, holding back his moan.  
“What do you want?” You ask him. Your grasp tightens on him slightly. A wave of dominance rolls over your body. You want him to beg for you in ways you couldn’t even imagine.  
“I want to be inside of you Y/N. I need to be inside of you. I need to feel your wet pussy around my cock.” Mando says. He gasps as your thumb brushes over the tip of his cock light like a feather. “Ride me Y/N. Please!”  
You grin as you rise your hips up lightly then sink slowly onto his hard, thick cock. His hands grasp at your sides as you lower yourself onto him inch by inch. Your pussy tight around him as you take the entire length of his hard into your drenched pussy. “Mando.” You moan as you arch your back and begin rolling your hips back and forth. You clench your pussy around his cock, you feel him deep inside your depths in the position. You want to ride him for hours, just like you want to suck his cock for hours.  
Your fingers thread through his hair as he latches onto one of your nipples. He moves one hand from your side and flicks your other nipple with this finger. His thumb circles your nipple slowly. The sensation from his mouth and his thumb on your nipples make you roll your hips faster. Your pussy is burning from him being inside of you and you know your climax could happen any second.  
“Mando,” you moan as your teeth pull at your lip. This pleasure your experiencing is unlike anything else. Mando is taking you to new heights not even killing could suffice.   
He takes his mouth away from your nipple and presses his mouth against your neck. He palms both of your breasts, his thumbs graze over your nipples lightly then he reaches up to your blindfold. “I want you to look at me when you cum.”  
You don’t stop rolling your hips, but you place a hand on top of his when he reaches for your blindfold. “Mando?” Your voice questions him through the lust he can hear.  
“I want to look in your eyes, I want you to look into mine.”  
You hear the trust laced with his lust. You hear the gentleness of his request knowing he trusts you to have your eyes lay upon him. You move your hand away and nod slowly. You feel the piece of fabric fall from your eyes. You look down at him, making out his body in the darkness. You see the white of his eyes looking at you, your mind wondering what color lies within his irises.   
You keep your eyes on him as you continue to roll your hips. This intimate act of looking at one another has increased the pleasure wave inside of you. You know your wave is cresting and you’re ready to crash.  
“Mando,” you moan lightly as you tilt your head back.   
He pulls your chin down to look at him. “Look at me. Cum. For me.”  
When you’re looking into his eyes you feel as if you are looking into each other’s souls. He’s the fire burning your soul and he’s the bucket of water who can put it out – he’s the only one who can.  
Your pussy tightens around him as your climax crashes inside of you, freeing you from this ecstasy of having Mando inside of you, of having his mouth on you, his hands on you. “Mando.” You gasp as you continue riding him.  
He brushes your cheek as he thrusts up inside of you and moans just as loud. He growls your name fiercely, “Y/N.”  
Mando keeps his hand on your cheek, his eyes focused on yours as you both ride the waves of pleasure with one another. He pulls your head down and captures your mouth. His mouth is greedy as he wraps his arms around you pulling you closer. All he’s known is death and the bounty hunter life. Pleasures like sex weren’t often, but you are the pleasure he wants again and again. He knows you can soothe his restlessness, can soothe his free roaming wild heart.  
You loop your arms around his neck, taking what he is offering. Your fingers find the ends of his hair, then move up through his hair. Your greedy too. You want his mouth all to yourself, you want no one else to see his mouth, to feel his mouth. You need his mouth, his body, his soul to be yours.   
You pull back breathlessly. As you glide your thumb over his lips you say, “you’re mine Mando.”  
Mando looks at you. He wholeheartedly agrees. “I’m yours, and you are mine Y/N.”


	6. Chapter 6

You’re sedated enough from the sex with Mando, your mind remanences. Light humming greets your ears and the smell of fresh bread tickles your nose. You walk into your childhood home and see your mother. She has her helmet off at this moment. Her long locks of midnight black hair flow down her back.  
“Mother?” Your voice cracks.  
She turns and smiles widely. “Y/N.”  
“You’re without your helmet.” You look up at her. You feel as though you’re a child again.  
She crouches down to your eye level. “It’s okay child. Our secret.”  
You hadn’t seen her this happy in ages. You smile back. “Our secret.”  
“Good.” She stands back up and walks over to the oven.   
Noise erupts from outside of the house. You watch as your mother scrambles to place her helmet on then grab her weapons. “Stay here ad.”  
You watch her with wide eyes. You nod as you back into a corner and hunker down.  
The door to the house flies off the hinges as an explosion rocks your ears and body. You cower lower in the corner and watch as a squad of Stormtroopers enter the house. Several beats later a tall man walks in wearing an Imperial uniform. He towers over your mother. “Where’s the girl?”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Her voice calm.  
The man reaches out and makes a closed fist. Your mother begins choking and gasping for air. “Where is she?”  
“There is no child here Commander Ramee.” Her voice is like venom as she gasps, dropping her weapons on the floor. Her hands reach for her own neck.  
“People are whispering there is a girl with Force powers walking among those on Mandalore. Something not been seen in ages.” The man sneers. “People have given her location away; the things people will do when death is at their door. You seem to be caring for her, raising her.”  
Your mother is lifted off the floor, dangling in front of the Imperial officer. “She is not here. I have taught her the Mandalorian culture, the Mandalorian creed. Who says she already doesn’t have a helmet atop her head? You will never find her! You will never dig your talons into her!”  
The man steps back and laughs lowly. “She’s here. I can feel her, sense her. Her power is strong.” He inhales the air. “It’s undeniable.”  
Your mother watches as the man walks towards your hiding spot. He pulls aside a few crates, revealing your cowering form. He yanks you out by your arms, pulling you out into the room.  
“She’s a child!” Your mother cries.  
“And she will be my weapon!” The man shouts.   
Your mother crouches to her knees and pulls you into your arms. You can feel the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her veins. You can hear her heart pounding inside of her chest. “You are better than him Y/N. You are so much better than him!”  
Tears sting your eyes as you wrap your arms around her. “I don’t want to leave. I want to stay.”  
She pulls away and looks at you. She wipes away your tears. She swallows and smiles lightly under her helmet. “Your real mother, your biological mother, brought you to me. We knew each other, grew up together, she knew I’m Mandalorian.” Her voice cracks. “Your mother knew you’d be safe with me. She knew I’d give you a life worth living away from the cruelty of your father.”   
You reach out and touch her helmet. It feels cool against your delicate skin. You want to see her face again; you want to see her happy. You blink and suddenly she is gone. You feel older and taller. Your body aches and feels like you have been trampled by tons of Mudhorns. You look around and notice the room is now dark and empty. You shiver because it’s bone chilling cold.   
“She’s not here.” Ramee’s voice says. “You killed her. Remember?”  
You spin around, and Ramee’s tall fragile frame is now in the room with you. “You killed her!” You cry and shout at the same time. “You. Killed her!” You begin weeping. “You took the one good thing in my life away from me.”  
“Her death a consequence for hiding you away!” Ramee shouts.  
“I’m no longer your puppet. You’ll never find me!”  
Ramee laughs and reaches out. “I’m coming for you child, and when I find you, you will be my weapon again.”  
“Never.” You sneer. “I will die before I succumb to you again!”  
Ramee grins. “We will see my child. We. Will. See.”  
In a mere second the room is back to the memory of seeing your adoptive mother for the last time. She’s stroking your cheek. “You have power beyond your control. Wield it wisely, wield it carefully. You are strong, you are fierce Y/N. This is not your fault. We can’t blame ourselves for the families we are born into, for the blood we share with ones who are our family.”  
You see another cloaked Imperial officer lift a pointed blade of black and white towards the ceiling. “No!” You cry as you latch onto her. Your eyes travel up to the officer’s body frame as he swings the blade down. Your adoptive mother collapses in your arms then falls back when a Stormtrooper pulls you away. “No! No!” You shout and cry at the same time. Your heart pounding in your chest as you try to fight your way out of the Stormtroopers grasp. “No!”  
The Stormtrooper carries you out of the house and into the night on Concordia, the moon of Mandalore. The noise of blaster fire and cannons as well as screams and cries from people clog your ears as you are carried abroad a transport unit. You’re numb as you are placed in a seat and buckled in. Your eyes feel heavy, but you lift them once Ramee walks on board and takes a seat across from you.  
“We will rule this galaxy together child.” Ramee hisses. “Then we will watch it burn.”  
As the noises fade in your mind, you open your eyes to Mando’s sleeping frame next you. You feel wetness on your cheeks as you cry over the memory, cry over the death of the one person who mattered most to you, who taught you to be good not evil. You cry because you had become the evil one, you had become the opposite of what was instilled into you when you were under your adoptive mother’s care.   
Yet here on Endor, you had found a family again. You had found Kathrina, Kathrina had found you. You two had an unbreakable bond, you two had become sisters even though you shared no blood. And here, in your bed, is Mando. Your Mando now. He’s worth living for, he’s worth the risk to go back home, to go back to Mandalore because you know Ramee is there waiting for you.  
You remove yourself from the bed and begin looking for clothes. You keep quiet because you don’t want to wake him. You don’t want to tell him you have to leave. He wouldn’t understand you have to face Ramee alone. Mando had told you he turned Ramee in as a bounty, but in your dream he was free. In your dream Ramee was in your old house waiting for you.  
You exit the room and walk down the tunneled hallway towards the main area of the bunker. The foundlings are in lines of five across and three deep. Brute and a few others are teaching them how to wield a sword.   
Kath is the first to notice you and makes her way towards you. “Welcome back.” Her voice is flavored with a tease.  
“Where’s the green bean?”  
“He’s good. Been enjoying time with the foundlings.”  
“Who happen to be training. Where is he now?”  
“A couple of the older women are watching him. He knows you are safe, Mando is safe. He understands you two haven’t abandoned him.” Kath raises her eyebrows, “he understands me perfectly Y/N yet I do not understand him.”  
You half laugh. “Telling a child his…caretakers are resting?”  
Kath shrugs. “More or less.” She pauses, knowing something is off. “What did you see?”  
“Ramee. Back home.” You feel closed in, you feel as though your world is caving in around you. “He’s trying to find me.”  
“You don’t know that Y/N.” Kath sighs as she touches your arm reassuringly.  
“Mando told me he captured him, turned him in. Now he is free Kath! And he knows I’m alive.”  
“How would he know you’re alive?”  
“I don’t know. Someone could’ve seen me somewhere.”  
Kath sighs. “And you’re going alone?”  
“Yes. You keep Mando here! You keep the child here! Understand me?” You walk out of the bunker. “I’m not letting the child, or Mando, get close to that fucking man.”  
Kath follows you out of the bunker and into the cover of trees. She’s on your heels as you approach a clearing. “He will come after you. Once Mando knows you’re gone, once he knows why you’re gone. You know him Y/N! You know the Mandalorian way. He sees you as needing protection. He will come after you! I can’t hold him back, none of the enclave will hold him back from coming after you, finding you, and helping.”  
You walk towards the X-wing starfighter and climb the ladder. Once in the cockpit, you start the engine then key in Concordia. The visor shuts and you push down on the throttle, heading off to the most desolated planet in the galaxy.  
——-  
Mando reaches over to pull you closer to him and finds the bed empty. He sits up in the quiet darkness of the room. You are absent from the room as well. Mando pushes the sheets down his body and reaches for his trousers. He finishes dressing in his full-bodied armor wondering where you could be, wondering if you were checking on the kid because the two of you had been wrapped up in each other for days. He was greedy and wanted you to himself. He wanted to taste you, take you again and again. He wanted to sear to his memory the way your body responded to his touch, to his mouth, to the way you moaned once he made you cum from his touch, from his mouth, from him inside of you. He was getting hard just thinking about it.  
He pushes his thoughts aside as he walks out of the room and to the main area of the bunker. He sees children training with swords. He sees the kid waddling in between two older women who aren’t in any Mandalorian armor.   
Mando notices the female Mandalorian from a couple of days ago entering the bunker. He walks over to her and asks, “where’s Y/N?”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It does. Where is she?” Mando’s fingers tingle above his blaster.  
Kath swallows. “She’s fine Mando. She’s a kyramund. She can handle herself.”  
Mando wants to pull his blaster on her and force her to tell him where you are. He removes his hand away from his blaster. He doesn’t want to cause any trouble. “Where is she!?” His voice is impatient.  
“She went to her past.” Kath whispers. Her voice slightly cracks.   
“Her past?” Mando asks, curiosity fills his voice.   
“Home.” Kath replies.  
“Where is home?”  
“Concordia.”  
Mando is quiet as seconds tick by. “The moon of Mandalore?”  
Kath nods. “Yes. She was raised there by a female Mandalorian warrior.” Kath clears her throat. “Ramee tortured people during the Battle of Sundari to find out where she was. Y/N was a girl with Force sensitive powers living amongst the Mandalorians. He went crazy trying to find her because he knew once the Mandalorians were aware of her power they’d used her to control the galaxy. I mean, after all, the Mandalorians are a warrior race. And who better to help them remain elite then by having a Force sensitive Mand’alor when she became of age.”  
“There’s something else you aren’t telling me.” Mando responds in a hushed tone.  
Kath crosses her arms. “I shouldn’t tell you. I don’t even think Y/N knows.”  
“Tell me. Please.”  
Kath looks down, frowns. She then sighs before saying, “rumors were Ramee is her father.”  
Mando moves his feet quickly and walks out of the bunker into the daylight on Endor. He stops, realizing he has no idea where his Razor Crest is. He turns to go back but the golden Mandalorian is right behind him. “Where’s my ship?”  
“Follow me.” She says walking past him. After a couple of minutes of silence, she asks, “has Y/N told you anything?”  
“She grew up learning and hearing the Mando’a language. She was Deathblade – an assassin, a killer for the Empire.” Mando answers.  
“She never told you about her years with Ramee?”  
“No.”  
Kath stops at a clearing, she glances at Mando. “Ramee,” Kath pauses, “Ramee is the one who turned her into Deathblade. He is the one responsible for turning her into a weapon, into a killer.”  
Mando feels he’s getting some of the puzzle pieces he needs to complete you. He knew you weren’t complete and you wouldn’t be until Ramee was dead. Mando knew you had to go after Ramee alone, but to him you were worth the risk, worth the chance to take to go after.   
“She doesn’t want you to go after her.” Kath’s voice breaks through the quiet.  
“I care for her.” Mando’s voice is filled with emotion. He did, he wasn’t lying to himself or to the other Mandalorian.   
“I care for her too. The foundlings care for her Mando.” Kath’s voice smiles. “She’s worth fighting for, she’s worth protecting. She’s worth more than you know to all of us here.” Kath uncovers his Razor Crest.   
Mando opens the cargo ramp and begins walking into his ship. “You’ll watch the kid?”  
“Yes. We all will.” Kath pauses, “Y/N won’t like you going after her.” She implies again.   
Mando turns and looks at the female golden armored warrior. He’s silent as he turns back around and closes the ramp. He climbs up to the cockpit then fires up the ship and pushes down on the throttle, hoping he makes it to you before his world comes crashing down and you are no longer in it.  
——-  
You land the X-wing starfighter several clicks away from the village you lived in with your adoptive mother. You make sure to hide it amongst the mountain ridges of the barren moon. Once you were on foot, you remembered why you hadn’t returned to this gods forsaken moon – the memories, and no one had lived here in ages since the Mandalorians scattered across the galaxy taking refuge on other planets and moons.   
You come across a ridge and hunker down. The small house you used to live in sits in a valley below. It looks abandoned and almost ready to collapse. You can make out figures moving to and fro. Your heart quickens lightly as you see a couple of Stormtroopers outside of your old house. You know Ramee’s inside, waiting.   
You hear the footsteps first. You reach for your blaster and pull it out. Shooting the two Stormtroopers who were probably planning their sneak attack to capture you and drag you to Ramee.  
“Come my child.” Ramee says looking down at you. “We have lots to discuss.”  
“I walk in freely.” You utter still holding the blaster in your hands.  
Ramee nods as his figure disappears.  
You holster the blaster as you stand. You make your ways towards the house. The Stormtroopers look at you as you walk past them and into the house. Ramee’s back is towards you as you enter.  
“My child.” Ramee says. “Alive.”  
“How did you find out?” You ask, keeping your voice calm.  
“There was a gentleman I shared a cell with. Talked about a girl with a sword for hours on end. I made him describe you in explicit detail. Once I realized you were alive I could sense you again but your power has been weak my child. Why?”  
“I haven’t used it.”  
“Liar!”  
You’re quiet as he turns and faces you. You take note he looks healthier, and stronger, than what he did when he used the Force to appear in your memory dream. You feel like you haven’t seen him since you first met him, but in reality, it had only been five years since you’ve seen his worn leathered face.  
“I told you, she’d come.” Ramee says, looking off to the side.  
You don’t know who he’s talking to, then a figure steps out of the shadows.   
“You were right.” The cold menacing voice belongs to Moff Gideon. The former ISB agent looks at you. “I thought you dead. The whole Empire thinks you’re dead.”  
Deep in your gut you know they want something. You look between the two of them asking, “what do you two want?”  
The two Imperial uniformed men share a glance. Gideon looks at you first. “I want the darksaber.”  
You swallow. “I don’t have it.”  
Ramee steps forward. “I gave you the darksaber for your first kill Y/N. You never gave it back.”  
“Why do you need the darksaber? It’s not special.” But you knew it was. You knew it was the first moment you held it in your hands.  
“A Mandalorian has something I want. He took what was mine back on Nevarro, turned in the asset then went back for it and destroyed a safe house. The darksaber will help me defeat the Mandalorian then I can claim my prize.” Gideon answers with ice in his voice.   
“Your prize?” You ask.  
“A creature with power like you.” Ramee replies, stepping closer. He reaches out and cradles your cheek. “You two together, you and the creature, your powers combined will help us rule, and control, the galaxy.”  
Your heart quickens. Your Mando, the green bean. You wonder if Ramee and Gideon know you’ve been with them for the past couple of months. “What if I don’t help?”  
“Then you die.” Gideon retorts. “An actual death. No faking it this go around.”  
Ramee turns with his hand held up. You feel your throat closing in on you as Ramee says, “you defied me! You went behind my back to leave me! We could’ve ruled this galaxy together Y/N! And what do you do? You go and die. You fake your death.”  
“It was the only way,” you gasp, “to get free of you.”  
You reach out with your hand and begin making a closed fist. Ramee lets you go when he begins coughing and choking.  
“Let go of me daughter,” Ramee chokes out.  
You release your hold on him. “Don’t call me that. I am not your daughter!”  
“You are! Think about it Y/N! We share the same power. You’re evil as me! I killed people to find you, I had to find you! The Mandalorians were just going to use you for your power!”  
“Only one person knew of my powers! You took her away from me!” You shout. “Then you used me for my powers!”  
“I am death! I am chaos! I am destruction!” Ramee smiles evilly. “You and I are one in the same. Both filled with power which can control the galaxy!”  
“Stop. Talking!” You shout nearly in tears. There was no fucking way you were related to this foul human being. He had killed your adoptive mother, he had turned you into a weapon, turned you into a killer. Your father would never do such a thing. You had always thought your father was no one, always thought he was dead. And here he is, in front of you. Death, chaos, and destruction all rolled into one. Your blood is boiling inside of you as you clinch your fist tightly. “You deserve to die. Father.” The word tastes like poison on your tongue.   
Gideon clears his throat. “Look, can this father-daughter moment wait? I want my darksaber!”  
Blaster fire from the outside echoes within the walls of the house. A lone Stormtrooper jogs in causing you to loosen your grasp on Ramee.   
“What’s going on?” Ramee asks impatiently.  
“A lone gunman on the ridge.” The Stormtrooper replies.   
Ramee takes a couple gigantic steps, his actual hand closes around your throat. “Who is it?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Don’t lie to me!”  
“For once, I don’t know who it is! I came alone!” You shout trying to claw at his hand.   
With the muscular strength Ramee has on his own, he pulls you lightly off the ground. He then looks at the Stormtrooper and shouts, “get me the lone gunman. Now!”  
You claw at his hand again. Tears in your eyes, “please Ramee. I don’t know who it is.”  
“You better not or else their death is on your hands. Not mine.” Ramee slowly places you back on the sand floor. He lets go of your throat.  
You reach up and your skin feels tender. You are hoping to gods it’s not Mando. If it is him, the first thing you would do is lash into Kathrina because she couldn’t keep him in the bunker then you’d lash out him for even coming here and being foolish enough to face Ramee. Again.  
It’s quiet for a few moments then you hear Mando’s deep mechanical like voice, “come out Ramee. It’s time to take you in.”  
Ramee snorts from in front of you. “Fucking Mandalorians!” He shouts, “you won’t get me this time Mandalorian! I have my best weapon here to protect me.”  
You slouch in your stance. You know he’s referring to you.  
“I’ve taken care of all your Stormtroopers. Stop bluffing.” Mando responds.  
Ramee reaches back and yanks you forward by your arm. He moves the two of you out of the house and into the open. Bodies of Stormtroopers cover the area between where you and Ramee are standing, and where Mando is.  
Your heart is steady as you come face to face with Mando in his armored gear. He holds the modified Cycler rifle in his hands. Tears sting at your eyes before Ramee makes you face him.  
“Go with Gideon.” Ramee hisses.  
“No!” You spit.  
“You need to go with Gideon. Help him find the darksaber!”  
You don’t want to go with Gideon. You want to stay here; you want to kill Ramee. You want to save Mando. You need to save Mando because you know he won’t make it out alive. Not this time. Ramee will make sure the Mandalorian dies before he is captured again.  
Ramee raises his eyebrows at you. “Who are you thinking of daughter?”  
You keep your tears in. Your emotions in. “No one.”  
Ramee reaches out and grabs your chin. “Don’t lie to me. Someone is there in the back of your mind, in your memories. Who is it?” Ramee sneers. “For once not thinking of yourself?”  
“Stay the fuck out of my head!” You shout. You block out Mando, you block out the green bean too.  
Ramee laughs. “You were great at blocking me out of your memories, your thoughts.” He pauses. “You’re powerful beyond anything else in this galaxy my child. You should be ruling it.”  
“I’m not joining you, or your merry band of followers. Never.” You hiss out the last word.   
Ramee drops his hand. “Go with Gideon. Help him find the darksaber. Once you do, I will let you go. I will set you free my daughter. You have someone you obviously care about.”  
You’re calm, collected. “How do I know you’ll leave me alone?”  
Ramee grins. “You’ll have to take me at my word my child.”  
“The only way I will ever be free of you is when you are dead.”  
“My child…” Ramee begins.  
You begin clenching your right hand. “You deserve a punishment worse than death but of course, there is nothing left but death for you.”  
“Y/N,” Gideon says from a few feet away. “The darksaber.”  
You wait several beats before unclenching you fist, releasing Ramee from your grasp. You turn and walk away. Your sweep your eyes over Mando then look away. You’re walking away from him, and every ounce of your being is screaming to stay but you know you can’t. You walk onto the transport unit, one similar to the one Ramee took you away in all those years ago and take a seat. You close your eyes as you sit and pray to the gods Mando makes it out alive.  
——-  
Mando watches you leave with an Imperial officer. He saw the glance you gave him. It was filled with despair and sadness. Yet he saw a glimmer of hope in them. Hope he would make it out alive and find you.  
“Mandalorian!” Ramee shouts.  
Mando refocuses on the man in front of him. He clutches his Cycler rifle closer to his chest. “Surrender.” Mando poises his finger slightly on the trigger.  
Ramee takes a few steps forward. “You think I don’t know who you are?”  
“Stop! Don’t move!” Mando shouts.  
Ramee grins, moving closer. He finally stops as his chest touches the end of the Cycler rifle. “I saw you in her mind Mando. One glimpse of you before she blocked you away from me.” Ramee pauses then continues, “she cares for you Mandalorian. Probably the first, and only, being she has ever cared for since I took away the woman who raised her.” Ramee looks Mando dead on. “Does she know your name?”  
Mando swallows, clears his throat. “No.”  
Ramee watches the transport unit take off. “Gideon will kill her once he was what he wants.”  
“Where are they going?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Last time Ramee. Where are they going?”  
“I don’t know Mandalorian! She’s closed me out from her memories! I can’t see anything!” Ramee shouts, trying to hold on to the life he has. “She was raised here on Concordia. Then I raised her and trained her on Naboo.”  
“She would never set foot on an inner rim planet.” Mando whispers. “She would expose herself, expose the truth Deathblade is alive.”  
“You think I don’t know that Mandalorian?! If people were ever to find out Deathblade is still alive she’d be executed because of the countless people she has killed and the war crimes she has committed!”  
“What are they going after?”  
“It doesn’t matter!” Ramee shouts.  
“It does!” Mando shouts back.  
Ramee sighs in defeat. “She knows where a…particular weapon is hidden. Y/N was the last one to use it.” Ramee hangs his head. “I have no fucking clue where she would have hidden it.”  
Mando’s hold on the Cycler rifle gives slightly but he recovers in time. Pressing the metal fork against Ramee’s chest. “Are you her father?”  
Ramee grins then looks Mando over once then looks straight at him even though he has a helmet on his head. “I know Deathblade will be a legend for the ages but my child, my daughter,” Ramee’s voice seems to crack with emotion, “she deserves happiness. She deserves peace.”  
Without warning Ramee grasps the Cycler rifle, yanking it out of Mando’s hands then lunges towards Mando, making him fall backwards onto the ground. Ramee clutches the armored warrior by the neck as he reaches for the blaster on Mando’s right hip. Mando uses both of his hands to clasp Ramee’s arm, trying to pull the man off him.  
Ramee grabs the blaster and points it Mando, who let’s go of Ramee’s arm. “I will be the one to save her Mando.” Ramee snorts. “While you waste away not knowing where she is.”  
“She will always hate you for turning her into a weapon. She will always despise you for never being an actual, true father to her.” Mando hisses.  
Ramee laughs as he stands. “Good luck Mando.”  
Mando sits up slowly. He watches Ramee grab the Cycler rifle and head towards the mountains. Mando sighs in frustration, whispering, “fuck” before he gets to his feet. The quietness of the forest greets Mando’s ears. It reminds him of Endor, reminds him of the kid. He knows the kid is safe, you on the other hand weren’t.  
——-  
Once the transport unit has taken off, you open your eyes and look at Gideon who’s sitting across from you.  
“Where to Y/N?”  
You look down at the palm of your hands. You pull back the sleeve of your jacket on your left arm. The orange shriek-hawk mark on your skin is vibrant as ever, vibrant as the day you gotten it marked on your skin. You had gotten the tattoo because your adoptive mother had its emblem on her armor. You wanted to get it in honor of her, in honor of the only true parent you ever had.   
“Well?” Gideon’s voice asks.  
You swallow. “The darksaber is where it belongs. It’s home.”  
Gideon sighs in frustration. “Where to Y/N?”  
“Sundari. On Mandalore.”


	7. Chapter 7

The transport unit you are aboard sets down yards away from the domed city of Sundari. The ramp opens slowly revealing the bronze color atmosphere. You inhale the stench of death and acid. The air is breathable to say the least yet no one has lived on this rock in years.  
“This better not be a trap.” Gideon says as he follows you.   
“It’s not.” You only wish it was though.  
You make your way through Mandalore’s quiet desert lands and stop at the entrance to a Sundari. You reach out towards the gate, it slowly raises. The sound of the cranks filling your ears. You stop once the gate is high enough for you and Gideon to pass underneath.  
Gideon walks under first then you. He gives you a sideways glance. “Your father was devastated when he learned you had died. Said he taught you better than to bow at death’s door.”  
“You’re his minion Gideon. Once you have the Darksaber he’ll take it for himself. He’ll dispose of you.”  
Gideon smirks. “We are to rule this galaxy together Y/N. Him and I together. You and the creature with us, helping us. You can have all your heart desires – riches, an army, all the lovers you could ever ask for.”  
You only want one, need one. Your heart aches for him, hoping he is alive. “I want to be left alone. He promised…”  
“Your father only said those words to get you to come with me!” Gideon barks.   
You shriek back slightly and remain quiet as you walk through the stillness of the domed city. Houses and businesses were once filled inside the domed glass. People, children, beings of all walks of life had lived here and now they were gone, dead. The Great Purge had desolated the planet. You began to wonder if Ramee was behind it. He, after all, despised the Mandalorians because one had raised you and you had always denied a job killing one.  
“Kill a Mandalorian!” He would shout at you.  
“Never!” You had yelled back. “Never will I kill one.”  
You stop in front of the tallest building within the city. The skull of the Mythosaur covers two doors leading into the temple. Above the door is a depiction of three helmeted Mandalorians taking down Jedi. Above the depiction, blue crystal glass reaches towards the sky.   
“Magnificent.” Gideon says from beside you. “I’ve never seen a Mandalorian temple before. The beauty of the culture is well displayed.”  
“Why do you want the Darksaber?”  
“I told you. I want to take down a Mandalorian.”  
“There’s nothing special about how to take down a Mandalorian Gideon. Armor only covers so much.”  
“What better way to take down a Mandalorian then to use a weapon created by a Mandalorian? A Jedi Mandalorian no less.”  
“You’ve held it before? Haven’t you?” You ask with a sideways glance. “Otherwise you wouldn’t care.”  
“Don’t you dare reach into my mind, Deathblade. I am not your enemy. I am not your mark.”  
You weren’t even reaching into his mind. He had just given you the answer you needed. “So you have held it before? Are you…?” You don’t want to say the words.  
“Yes, I have held it before. Then your father wanted it for you.” Gideon frowns. “I am not like you. I don’t have the power.”  
You think back to the night of your adoptive mother’s death. You recall a figure with a hooded cloak holding the Darksaber and bringing it down to kill. “It was you, wasn’t it? Ramee told you to kill her. In front of me!”  
Gideon looks at you, “I had just claimed the Darksaber. Your father convinced me to used it. To feel the power it possessed when wielded by someone. Yet,” Gideon pauses, “I never felt it. He knew and when you had completed your training as his weapon, our assassin, he wanted it for you, and you alone.”  
You clench your fists in anger. Ramee had ordered your adoptive mother’s death but you were face to face with the man who brought down the weapon which actually killed. Your hands ached to reach for your sword but you had to remain composed.  
You turn, reaching for the doors and hear a whisper of “don’t let him in.”  
You look back at Gideon. “I should go alone.”  
Gideon steps forward. “And have you make a foul of me? No way.”  
“This is a sacred place Gideon. You aren’t welcome.”  
“Yet here you are!” Gideon shouts then pauses, “step aside!”   
He places his hands on the doors. They open slowly then with a rush of speed they open widely causing Gideon to fly backwards and hit the ground feet away from the steps of the temple.  
You glance back at Gideon then return your focus to the open doors and walk in. The wide doors closing shut behind you. You walk down the aisle towards the altar, rows of benches are facing the altar. More blue crystalized glass spreading up and over the room. You envision a sun’s rays seeping through the glass, causing a kaleidoscope of color. You touch the marble altar. It’s coldness stings your skin.  
“Mando’ad draar digu.” A voice whispers from behind you. A voice from your past.  
You turn and look into the face of your adoptive mother. When your eyes look over her ghostly form you sink to your knees and weep.  
“My child. Don’t weep for me.”   
“The galaxy is a different place. I was raised by a man, who turns out is my father! He turned me into a weapon! I had to fake my own death just to get out of his grasp! I care for a Mandalorian who will always risk his life to protect those closest to him!”  
Your adoptive mother takes a step closer. “And you take the same risk Y/N. You took the risk of faking your death and hiding away from Ramee. You risk your life to protect those on Endor.”  
“All because of the creed you instilled in me since I was a young child.” You raise your sleeve and show her the ink of the shriek-hawk on your skin. “You are the only parent I truly ever had. You told me to use my power wisely and carefully but I haven’t. I remained strong and fierce, the best I could do at least. I feel I have failed you.”  
Your adoptive mother touches the marking, traces it with her fingers. “Oh, my child. My beloved daughter. You have not failed me! You honor me with so much more than just ink of the jai’galaar.” She reaches out and cups your cheeks in your hands. “Your spirit, your soul honors me. Yes, your father made you into a killer but your soul is free, was always free. You have a family now. They need you, you need them. Your heart aches for your Mando. Don’t be resigned to fate. Let it take you on a journey you never imagined taking. Fate has brought you this far. Fate guided you to your new family. To your Mando. To the green bean.”  
You sigh, “I have to give the Gideon the Darksaber.”  
“I know you do.”  
“I won’t be able to defeat him.”  
“Fate my dear child. Fate will always show you the way.” Your adoptive mother smiles widely at you. “I love you.”  
You’re left alone at the altar, and you know you have to keep moving forward. You stand and make your way down a set of stairs at the back of the temple. You descend them further into the depths of the crypt housed below the temple.  
You turn and face an open cavern with a stone walkway down the middle. Stone statues of Mandalorians on each side watch over you as you walk towards the end. A mural of the Mythosaur covers the wall. The great reptilian beast reminds you of old tales about dragons. Dragons breathed fire, Mythosaurs breathed death since they were ridden by Mandalorians and used to strike down enemies.   
You place a hand on the mural and think of the Darksaber hidden behind it. You brought it here after your first kill. You had felt the power it held course through your veins and you didn’t want any more power than what you already had. You had to get rid of it, you had to hide it away from yourself, from your father, from others who wanted it.   
It wasn’t until you met Kath when you learned its history, and knew it was safe back on its home planet far from the reaches of anyone. Gideon had told you he had killed for this weapon before, and there was no doubt he’d kill again for it. No doubt he’d kill using it either.  
You see the black hilt of the Darksaber in your mind. You feel it in your hand, grasping it tightly. You can see the pointed, curved black blade surrounded by white. You recall feeling the power of a thousand lives inside of you as you wielded the saber and slashed through your first kill ages ago. The Darksaber had become one with you when you killed effortlessly, it held onto you until you hid away. And now you felt the Darksaber holding onto you again – like it had found it’s one true wielder.   
You look down and grasp it tightly in your hand. The power inside of it coursing through your veins as you look at it once again.  
You hear footsteps behind you but don’t turn.  
“Give. It. To me.” Gideon states.  
You’re quiet as you face him.  
Gideon takes another step closer. “Hand it over Y/N.”  
“You’ll never know it’s true power Gideon.” You hiss. “This saber is to lead people, not kill them.”  
“I’m going to be its wielder. It will abide by my hand.” Gideon takes another step forward as he raises his blaster. “Give the Darksaber to me.”  
You know you will see Gideon again. Fate, you hear your adoptive mother’s voice whisper.   
Your only option is to handover the Darksaber to Gideon. You hold out your hand and open it, leaving the Darksaber vulnerable to Gideon’s grasp.   
Gideon smirks and swipes it from your hand. “Finally. You’ve come back to me.”  
You feel the blaster penetrate your flesh as you hear the hum of the Darksaber come to life. You sink to your knees, feeling your blood boiling towards the surface. Your hands are now against your wound trying to stop your blood from pouring out of your body. You glance up at Gideon, “you’ll never know its true power.”  
“I don’t care. I just want it. It’s all I will ever need to rule the galaxy and take down your father.” Gideon says before turning on his heel and leaving you alone.  
You collapse forward and smile weakly. Now if only you had the strength to get up. You move to your back and look up at the crypt ceiling, your eyes dart to the stone Mandalorians standing tall above you. You sigh praying to the gods death will come slowly.  
——-  
Mando returns to Endor, landing the Razor Crest in the same spot it was before he left the green planet to find you. Mando walks into the bunker with anger in his steps. He spots Kath who is holding the kid.  
“Where is she?” Kath asks him before he could open his mouth.  
“No idea. She left with another Imperial officer.” Mando replies.  
“Did you see who it was?”  
“Not really. Ramee said she was helping him find a weapon. She knows where it is.”  
Kath turns and faces him. “Ramee say what weapon?”  
Mando crosses his arms. “No but I’m guessing you probably know.”  
Kath sets the kid down, and walks towards a closed door. “If it’s the weapon Y/N told me about—”  
“What weapon?” Mando asks.  
Kath opens a metal door, revealing a cache of various blasters, rifles, battle axes, and swords. “You ever hear of the Darksasber?”  
“No.”  
“Made by the first Jedi Mandalorian, it was carried down through his clan then given to those who led the Mandalorians – the Mand’alor, sole ruler. Whoever held the Darksaber, ruled the Mandalorians. There was no doubt in my mind when Y/N told me of her youth, her powers, of what Ramee did to find her, she would eventually become the Mand’alor to keep us together. To keep the Mandalorians safe from the thralls of the Empire.”  
“When did you leave Mandalore?”  
“During the Great Purge. Ramee initiated it. I fled here where I came across Y/N. We fought because we both wanted to be here then we realized we needed each other more. Shortly after a truce, we found the bunker. Then the enclave of Mandalorians came along, they brought the foundlings too. We are family here Mando. You could be family too. You and the kid.”  
“You know her well, don’t you?”  
Kath nods. “I do. Four years living together, teaching the foundlings. Surviving. She is my sister Mando. Though no blood is shared. She keeps us safe. She is our Mand’alor.”  
Mando’s voice cracks. “That’s why you told me she worth’s protecting? She worth’s so much to all of you?”  
Kath sighs, “yes.”  
“Do you know where she hid the weapon?” Mando asks.  
Kath reaches in and grabs a blaster. She turns and hands it over to Mando. “The weapon she hid was the Darksaber. She took it back where it belongs. Home. On Mandalore.”  
——-  
“Stay with me child. Stay with me.”  
The voice is faint in your mind. It sounds like Ramee. You open your eyes slowly, blink a couple of times. Ramee is crouched over you.  
“Stay with me Y/N.”  
You groan from the pain. “Let me die.”  
“You wish.” Ramee rips some cloth and reaches under you to wrap your wound.  
You grimace as he tightens the fabric around your abdomen. “That’s not enough.”   
“I know it isn’t but it will have to suffice for now. I can get a fire going then use your sword to cauterize the wound once the blade is hot enough.”  
“You better,” you pause. Ramee is saving your life. Is this real? “You better get to it then.”  
“Stay awake. Don’t close your eyes.”  
All you want to do is close your eyes, sleep then dream. Maybe greet death with open arms. You smile weakly at Ramee. “I’ll try my best.”  
Minutes later you hear the crackling of a fire close to you then you feel Ramee raise you up and pull your sword from its casing. Next you feel something at your mouth.  
“Water. Drink.” Ramee says.  
You open your mouth and gulp down the liquid. “Did you move me?”  
Ramee nods as he takes away the canteen then looks down at you. He brushes some of your Y/H/C hair away from your face. “You gave the Gideon the Darksaber?”  
“Yes.” You raise your eyebrows. “Did you know he was going to kill me?”  
“You aren’t dead yet.” Ramee shakes his head. “No, I didn’t know but I figured he’d want it then turn on me by killing you. He’s wanted the Darksaber for himself since I asked him for it for you. It was to be yours and yours alone. It was to be your weapon, Deathblade’s weapon. Then you hid it away. I knew that much when you returned with a sword instead of the Darksaber. I never asked why you switched. I figured you knew the power it held when wielded by a Force sensitive.”  
You did. “It moved with me, flowed with me. It was a part of me when I wielded it and I didn’t want that much power even though it was amazing. I did my first kill then brought it here. Where it belonged. I then went back to Concordia, to the house where…where everything happened and her sword was still there.”  
“I had to find you. You are my daughter, my blood.”  
“You killed people to find me.” You hiss. The pain throbbing inside of you. “You turned me into a weapon.”  
“I showed you how to use your power!”  
“For your own personal gain!”  
“I,” Ramee hesitates, “I should have been more of a father than a teacher.”  
You roll your eyes. “Asking for forgiveness? On my deathbed?”  
“You aren’t dead.” Ramee retorts. “Does Gideon know your Mando is the Mandalorian he is looking for?”  
You raise your eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”  
“I saw a glimpse of the Mandalorian from Concordia in your mind daughter. You were looking at him with anger, but there was a glimmer of love in your feelings. You said ‘the child’ to him.” Ramee replies.   
“I am not pregnant!”  
“I then saw a glimpse into his past when I strangled him.”  
“You killed him!?” Your voice shouts and cracks at the same time.  
“I didn’t kill him daughter. I saw him in your mind and knew I couldn’t do that to you. I saw him on Nevarro with the asset Gideon seeks. Saw him asking you for your help.”  
“How do I know you haven’t told Gideon already?”  
“You’ll have to take my word.” Ramee says as he moves and grabs the sword. “Are you ready for me to cauterize your wound?”  
No. “Yes.”  
Ramee moves the fabric of your jacket and tank top up. He loosens the fabric he tied around your abdomen, exposing your flesh. Blood begins seeping out of your wound then Ramee presses the end of the sword to your wound causing you to scream out in agony as you feel the hotness of metal being pressed against your cold flesh.  
You move in and out of consciousness. You aren’t sure for how long but you know Ramee is there because he tells you to drinks, tells you to eat. You know you need the water, need the food to survive otherwise you’d die from dehydration and or starvation. He checks on your wound, tells you you’re fine. He’s found some medical supplies and bandages you up, gives you expired pain medicine doses, which seem to still work because they numb your pain for a while then it’s throbbing throughout your body again.  
You think of Mando. He’s all you can think about. Your Mando is alive but you don’t know where he is, what he’s doing. You think of his mouth on yours, his hands on your body, his eyes locked onto your Y/E/C eyes. Your mind wants to know what color his irises are, you need to know what color his hair is. You want a clear picture of him before death embraces you tightly, never intent on letting you go. You plead with the gods to bring your Mando here.  
——-  
Mando lands the Razor Crest outside of the domed city of Sundari. He makes his way down the cargo ramp and into the quietness of the sands of Mandalore. Mando walks towards the lifted gate and goes under it into the shelter of Sundari’s dome.   
He had left the kid in care of Kath and the foundlings. She had wanted to join him but he refused stating the kid would be left in her care, and her care alone.  
“Fine with me Mando,” she had said. “Make sure you come back with her this time.”  
Mando had nodded once curtly then walked out of the bunker and to his ship. He had plotted the course for Mandalore, a planet he had not once stepped foot on until now.  
He made his way through the city and found the tallest building. Its blue crystal glass was beautiful. It reminded him of his home with parents before he was a foundling. The blue crystal glass was the same color as a clear blue sky.  
The wide, enormous doors had the skull of the Mythosaur on them. It felt like a warning to him, a warning to stay away. Mando reaches for his blaster and pulls it out as he opens one door slowly. The sound of crackling wood and the smell of a fire greeted him as he walked down the long aisle.  
“Hands up!” Ramee’s voice says from behind Mando.  
“Where is she?” Mando asks.  
Ramee lowers the Cycler rifle. “It’s you.”  
Mando turns and lunges at Ramee. He pushes him back up against the door. “Where. Is. She?”  
“She’s,” Ramee gasps, “she’s at the altar.”  
Mando releases Ramee and jogs down the aisle. There is a fire off to the side then he sees you next to the fire. His heart quickens at seeing you. Mando kneels and touches your face. He sees your chest rising and falling slowly. He reaches for the fabric of your jacket, pulls it back. Pulls back the tank top and sees the fresh wound a blaster made at close range.  
“I cauterized the wound with her sword. I’ve been bandaging it.” Ramee says as he takes a knee on the other side of your body.  
“Infection?”  
Ramee shakes his head. “Nothing. She moves in and out of consciousness. I’ve been feeding her, giving her water. She doesn’t say much but when she does it’s only Mando.”  
Mando touches your cheek lightly, then lifts and cradles your body in his arms. He strokes your hair as he places his helmet against your forehead. “I’m here Y/N. I am here.”  
——-  
You feel as though you are being carried. Death has finally come, you think. Death is carrying me away.   
You open your eyes slowly and take in the metal above your eyes. You wonder what death is wearing. You wonder if death is dressed as a Mandalorian. That would be interesting, you think, Death dresses a Mandalorian. Go figure.   
You then reach out to the hand on your stomach. You feel the gloved hands, then your hand travels up the arm, coming into contact with a metal shoulder protector. Your hand then travels across the broad shoulder and stops at the helmet. Death won’t mind just a peak, you think as you place your fingers under the helmet.  
That’s when a hand stops you and you hear, “Y/N.”  
Death sounds awfully like your Mando. “Yes Death?”  
“Not Death,” Mando’s voice cracks. “Mando.”  
Your hand touches his helmet, you turn his head so he can look at you. You sigh knowing this helmet belongs to Mando. “You found me.”  
“I did,” Mando says as he presses his helmet against your forehead. “I want to take you back to Endor. I’m sure Kath and the enclave has better medical supplies to keep you from getting an infection. You can heal quicker with them.”  
“Where’s Ramee?” You ask, knowing the man hadn’t left your side because all you would hear was his voice for however long you had been here.  
“He left. I told him to leave. I would take care of you.”  
You smile. “Then let’s go.”  
Mando helps you up onto your feet. He lets you use him as a support as you walk out of the temple. “Your sword?”  
You shake your head. “I don’t need it. It’s where it belongs. It was my adoptive mother’s sword.”  
Mando nods and helps you out of the domed city and into the arid air of Mandalore. He walks you up the cargo ramp and sits you down in the small bunk. “Rest.”  
You look up at him. “Mando.”  
Mando closes the ramp then turns back to face you. “You need to rest, heal.”  
“I need you,” you sigh as you close your eyes knowing he is right.  
He touches your cheek. “I will check on you once I get us on the move.”  
You nod as you lie back. Minutes later you feel the Razor Crest lifting off into the air. You reach under your jacket and tank top, finding your wound warm and tender to the touch. You grimace lightly at the pain flowing through your body. Mando told you you needed to rest, to heal, which meant taking it easy but you had almost lost him, he had nearly lost you. You muster all the strength to stand but your legs are weak so you fall backwards onto the bunk. You try to keep your eyes open; you must keep your eyes open. You don’t want Mando to think you are dead when he comes back down to check on you. But they flutter close.  
Mando places the Razor Crest on autopilot before making his way back down to the cargo bay. He sees your legs hanging over the bunk as he walks towards you. He sees your eyes closed and your chest rising and falling. She’s alive, is all he can think.   
“Mando,” your voice whispers.  
Mando slides into the bunk and cups your cheek with a gloved hand. He strokes your skin. “I’m here Y/N.”  
“The child,” your voice whispers.  
“On Endor.”  
“Gideon,” you whisper. “I will die before I let you have them.”  
Mando sits on the bunk and pulls you into his arms. He tells himself you are dreaming. He tells himself he won’t let you die for him, die for the kid. He tells himself he will sacrifice himself before he’d let anything happen to you.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days later you wake up in your room on Endor. Kath is staring at you with her grass green eyes, her sandy blonde hair is cut short against her head. You raise your eyebrows.

“My helmet was making me claustrophobic while I checked on your wound. I knew you wouldn’t mind; you’ve seen me before.”

“On accident.”

Kath shrugs. “Doesn’t matter.”

You reach down, finding yourself covered in a thin cloth with bandages on your wound. You hiss as you touch the bandage.

“Mando says Ramee cauterized the wound.”

“He did.”

Kath sighs, “he did fairly good. You aren’t feverish, which is a great sign. Looks like Ramee kept you fed and hydrated. You don’t look pale or skinner than before.”

“Gee, thanks,” you say sarcastically.

“What happened?”

You raise an eyebrow, “straight to the point, huh?”

Kath nods. “Come on. Details.”

“Gideon was with Ramee. Ramee is my father. Gideon took the Darksaber, shot me. Ramee found me in Sundari. Kept me alive till Mando arrived.” You shrug. “Came back here.” 

“You know there were rumors Ramee was your father. During the Battle of Sundari. He was determined to find the girl with the Force amongst the Mandalorians.”

You smile, “well he found me but never fucking mentioned he was my father till I went back to Concordia.”

“At least he tried making up for it by keeping you alive.” Kath retorts. “Maybe he knows Gideon’s endgame and want’s you out of it. Did he say if he knew Gideon was going to kill you once he had the Darksaber?”

“He didn’t know. Said once Gideon had the Darksaber, Gideon probably would turn on him by killing me.”

“Where do you think Ramee is now?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You can’t sense him?”

“If I try to find him, he’ll know where I am. Where we are.” You hiss as a shot of pain courses through your body. “Where’s Mando?”

“With the foundlings.” Kath replies as she grabs her helmet and places it on. “I will tell him you’re awake.”

“Thank you.”

“He said he got a message in regard to the kid.” Kath stands. “I think he wants you to stay behind. He doesn’t want to risk losing you again. And I don’t want my sister dead. Besides we need you here.”

You let her words soak in as she leaves you alone. Minutes pass by before Mando is in your room. He sits on the bed and takes your hands into his. “Y/N.”

“Mando.” You sit up to reach out and touch his helmet. “Talk to me.”

“I got a message from Greef Karga. He wants to meet up and discuss the kid.” Mando sighs. “You need to stay behind.”

“No!”

“Yes! You need to heal.” Mando says with frustration. 

“I am healed! I am your protector! The child’s protector!” You nearly shout at him.

He cups your cheeks with his gloved hands. “Let me go. I have a couple of others I can bring along with me. You need to stay here.” The words you had whispered on the ship race through his mind. “Please stay here.”

You don’t want to stay behind. You need to go with him. You’re protective of the child, of him. It takes every ounce of your soul to tell him, “if you want me to stay then I’ll stay.” You place both of your hands on his helmet and lift it off slowly. He doesn’t stop you.

Mando wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. He holds you close, he holds you tightly. He knows this might be the last time he sees you, the last time he will hold you. He wants to feel your flesh against his.

You cup Mando’s face in your hands as you pull away. Your thumbs caress the softness of his skin, they feel the fuzz covering the lower parts of his cheeks, along the jawline. You look into his russet brown color eyes, smiling wide in finally knowing what color they are.

Your hand sweeps through his hair, his chestnut brown hair. It’s soft and shaggy. You take pleasure in knowing you have a clear picture of your Mando.

“What?” Mando asks as he traces a gloved finger over your lips.

“I finally have a clear picture of you.”

He cradles your cheek in his gloved hand, strokes your skin. “I will never show anyone else. Only you.” Mando pauses, “only you.”

You feel a tear escape and Mando wipes it away. 

“I’m here,” Mando whispers as places a kiss on your lips. “You’re here.”

“I’ve been alone for so long. I mean, yes, I have Kath and the enclave. I had to get out of the bunker and see the galaxy again. Running into you changed my whole life Mando.” You press your forehead against his, let the tears escape. “You are worth so much to me, worth more than you’ll ever know. I can’t lose you; I don’t want to lose you.”

“You are the only person I care about Y/N. You and the kid, but most importantly you.” Mando whispers. “My name is Din. Din Djarin.”

You smile weakly. “Make me feel alive Din. Please.”

Din nods and pulls you closer. He kisses you deeply as he lays you back down on the bed. He pulls the thin cloth from your body, revealing your nakedness to Din’s eyes. He takes in all your scars, your marks. You are the most beautiful creature he has laid his eyes on. “Beautiful,” he whispers as he traces a gloved hand from your neck down to your core.

“Din,” you half whisper, half moan.

“I’m going to take my time with you Y/N.”

Heatwaves pulsate through your body at his words. All you can do is nod and watch as he strips off his armor and uniform, revealing his naked body to you. Din kneels on the bed and places his lips against your neck. You feel the light fuzz from his face, it sends sensations of pleasure over your body. He continues moving his mouth down towards your breasts. He palms both breasts, his thumbs circling both nipples causing them to peak and hardened.

You moan and arch your back at Din’s touch. Your hands reach out and find his face, you pull his mouth up to yours and kiss him deeply as you feel his cock on your thigh getting harder by the second.

“Y/N…” Din whispers against your mouth.

“Din,” you whisper back. You want no one else except him. You want him to come back to you. Your heart aches as the feeling of him never returning runs through your mind. “Come back me to Din.”

“I’m not leaving yet.” Din utters. “I’m loving you first and when I come back, I will love you again and again.”

You feel a few tears escape and wipe them away. He kisses your cheeks.

“Focus on now Y/N. Focus on me.”

You nod as he kisses you lightly then moves his mouth back down to your breasts. He suckles one nipple into his mouth as he circles the other nipple with his thumb. You arch your back and moan at the feeling of his mouth on your body, his hands on your body, his skin against yours. 

Din reaches down and palms your pussy. You’re hot and wet, you’re ready for him. But he still wants to take his time savoring you. He switches breasts as he slides one finger inside of you.

“Din,” you moan loudly. 

Din slides another finger in and uses his thumb to open your folds and finds your clit. He begins circling the sensitive nub.

Your hands find Din’s head and your fingers lace through his shaggy hair. “Fu—fuck! Din, please. I need you now.”

“I want to taste you Y/N,” Din whispers after he flicks both of your nipples before moving down across your stomach. Placing light kisses over your skin as he moves further south.  
Din places himself between your legs as you watch him dip down and replaces his thumb with his tongue.

“Gods!” You arch your back as his tongue encounters your clit. You moan lowly as he begins sliding his fingers in and out your pussy, causing the orgasm inside of you to build quickly. You roll your hips, matching the rhythm his fingers are making.

Your fingers clench against Din’s scalp as your orgasm crests and rolls through your body. “Din—oh gods. Yes!”

Din keeps lashing at your clit as the current orgasm you have rolls over your body, and another begins building again.

“Din!” You squeak out, as you move your hands to the sheet under your body. Your hands clench them tightly. Your toes curl as the high of your second orgasm rolls through your body rapidly.

Din kisses your inner thighs, taking in your body rumbling with aftershocks from the two orgasms he just gave you. He reaches down and strokes himself using your juices from his fingers as lubrication.

“Look at me Y/N,” Din whispers with lust.

You look down at him stroking his cock. You lick your lips at the sight.

“This is all yours. Only yours. I am yours Y/N.”

You sit up and press a kiss against his mouth. Not caring about tasting yourself. This man, this Mandalorian is yours. Your Mando. Your Din. You reach down and stroke his cock. Your eyes find his as your thumb swirls around the tip. Din arches his back as his own orgasm builds inside of him.

“I need to be in you. Now.” Din growls.

You give a cheeky grin before you turn around and get on your hands and knees on the bed. “Fuck me Din.”

Din moans as he looks at your backside and ass. He runs a finger down your spine, taking in the scars you have. You’re beautiful with the jagged and rigged lines across your back. “Beautiful.”

You feel Din spread your legs slightly. You feel him push his cock against your ass and then finds your pussy and pushes his cock inside of your depths.

“Heavens,” Din whispers as he sinks his entire cock into your pussy. He feels your pussy clenching against him, conforming to his length and girth.

Din begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. He beings to pick up his thrusting as he places his hands on your hips, keeping you still. He reaches around and cups your breasts then moves one hand down and finds your clit.

“Din,” you cry out before biting your lip. “Gods—yes.”

“Fuck!” Din pants out before he places both hands back on your breasts and pulls you up against him. He wraps one arm around you, holding you in place while the other the thumb of the other hand circles your clit rapidly.

Your third orgasm of the night is ready to explode, and you can’t hold it. “Oh—fu—Din—mmm,” your words mumble out of your mouth as your orgasm crashes through you.  
Din thrusts a few more times before he orgasms and empties his seed inside of you. “Y/N,” Din pants as he continues holding you against him.

Din kisses your shoulders before releasing you. He watches as you get back on your hands and knees then fall onto the mattress. His soft cock slips out of you.

You are exhausted yet satisfied. You want more yet know you must rest. You turn on your side as you feel Din lie down beside you and gather you in his arms. Your hands find the bandaging and you asses the strenuous activity you and Din just did didn’t affect the wound in anyway.

You turn and face Din. You cup his cheek and press your mouth against his lightly. “Promise me you’ll come back to me.”

Din strokes your cheek with his finger. “I promise,” he whispers hoping he does.

You fall asleep in his arms and when you wake, he’s gone. You sit up and let the tears fall. All you can think about is the green bean and your Din.

“Come back to me Din,” you half whisper, half weep into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

You are in the middle of a lesson with the foundlings when Kath runs into the room. You stop and look at her, so do the foundlings. You begin to frown as Kath stands there catching her breath.

“Kath?” Your voice slightly higher than usual.

“Ramee,” Kath gasps for air. “Ramee is here.”

You look down at the foundlings. “Stay here children.”

They all nod as you walk out of the room and into the main area of the bunker. Standing in cuffs in a circle of full armored Mandalorians is your father. He smirks as he sees you, “Y/N. Daughter. I’ve come to see you! And I have come in peace!”

You raise your eyebrows. “How did you even find me?

Ramee shrugs. “Your mind was open when you were wounded on Sundari. I was able to see Endor but nothing else. I came alone.”

“What do you want?” You hiss.

“Forgiveness.”

You turn on your heel.

“It’s about Mando. Your Mando!”

You stop and turn back around, facing him. “Go on.” You stammer out as your heart begins pounding inside of your chest.

“Gideon has him and his crew cornered on Nevarro. They are trapped! Gideon knows who the others are. Greef Karga, Cara Dune. They killed another, an Ugnaught Kuiil.”

“The asset Gideon seeks?”

“Alive, and with Dune, Karga, and Mando.”

You had promised Mando you would stay behind. You would be here when he returned alive, when he returned with the green bean. “How long has Gideon given them?”

“Till nightfall. I used the hyperdrive of my ship to get here as soon as I can.” Ramee spits out.

“And how do I know this isn’t some trap?!”

“I saved you from dying daughter! I didn’t kill your Mando because you deserve happiness, you deserve peace. You deserve love. He told me to leave once he found you in Sundari, and I did.”

“And once Gideon is dead, what then?” You ask.

“Then he’s dead. I will leave you alone, leave Endor alone.” Ramee steps out of the circle towards you. “I was surprised you weren’t with him. I figured he asked you to stay behind because of your injury then I wondered if you had told him…”

“Told him what?” Your mind thinks back to the temple. “Oh my gods! I am not pregnant!”

“You sure about that?” Your father asks simply.

You remembered your father could sense you the night he took you away from your adoptive mother. He had a keen ability to sniff out other Force sensitives. You place your hands on your stomach. There was no way, no fucking way, you were pregnant!

“How much time has passed since you left?” You ground out.

Ramee shrugs. “Maybe an hour or two.”

Silence stretches wide.

Kath approaches you from behind, “you should go.”

“He told me to stay.” You whisper trying to keep your emotions in.

Kath pulls on your arm, turning you around to face her. “Go to Nevarro. Recuse Mando, the kid, his team. Come home.”

You look at the ground then back at her, “what if he’s right? What if I’m pregnant?”

Kath’s voice has a smile as she answers, “then we will find out when you return. The child will have you for a mother, a Mandalorian as his father, me for its aunt, and an enclave for its family.”

She leads you over to the weapons cache, then opens a door next to it. Inside is a fully made beskar metal Mandalorian armored outfit. Kath reaches in and grabs the chest plate. “This will protect you, and the child, if there is one.”

“You’ve been hiding this the whole time?” You ask as she places it over your head.

“Yes. We’ve also been adding to it from time to time.” Kath replies.

The chest plate fits you perfectly – not too tight, not too loose. You wondered if they were making it for you because you know some of the enclave had been calling you Mand’alor since they had arrived. 

Kath then snaps into place the long black cape. “Missing one thing.” Kath says as she steps to the weapons cache and opens it. She reaches in and holds out her hand.   
You look down at your lightsaber. The one you had been gifted from Ramee when you turned into a young woman at the age of 13, it was the one you had given to Kath to hide away because you didn’t want to use it anymore. “You kept it?”

“Yes. You told me to get rid of it but one day, I knew, one day I knew you’d need it. It’s proof there’s good inside of you, proof you can wield your power for the better.” Kath voices smiles.

You grab the saber and hook it onto your belt.

“You look magnificent Deathblade.” Kath states as she looks you over.

You smile, then turn to face Ramee. “Let’s go.”

Ramee smiles and bows. “Of course.” He then reaches out with his arms. “What about the cuffs?”

“They stay on. For now.”

——-

You set down a Y-wing Starfighter on the outskirts of the city on Nevarro. The visor raises and you turn back towards Ramee, who holds out his hands. You sigh as you unlock the cuffs.

“Your plan?” You ask Ramee.

“To get to Gideon. He does have an E-Web, and a flametrooper.” Ramee says as he hops down. He helps you down as well. “I will stall so you are able to get to them.”

“What if you die?” You ask. Your voice is full of concern.

Ramee smiles and caresses your cheek. “I will die knowing I’ve helped you. I will die knowing I tried to be a father in my last moments like I should have been when you were growing up.”

You had to say the words for his benefit. It could be the last time. “I forgive you. Father.”

Ramee strokes your cheek then lowers his hand. “And I love you. Daughter.”

You turn and watch him leave, walking towards the city.

——-

Mando, Greef, and Cara, along with an IG-11 and the kid are inside the blaster riddled tavern. Trapped and on edge. They needed help; they needed a miracle.

“What now?” Cara half shouts. “No fucking way I am going out there just to be hauled off to a Mind Flayer!”

“Those things aren’t real. They invented them to be wartime propaganda.” Greef says before taking a shot of spotchka. 

“They’re real!” Cara exclaims. “I’ve heard enough stories to know they are real.”

“Will you two calm down?” Mando barks, trying to catch his breath. He felt like he could die any second. His mind wondered to you. At least you were safe back on Endor.

The kid coos loudly at his feet as he touches Mando’s boot. He’s looking at Mando with his wide ears and big black eyes.

“I know kid. I probably should have brought her along.” Mando hisses through the pain. In the end, Mando thinks, she should be here. He wants you here, he needs you here. His heart aches to see you one last time. 

“Her?” Greef and Cara ask at the same time.

“Wait, did you just understand that thing?” Greef asks.

Mando shakes his head. “No but I feel the kid is asking where our protector is.” 

“Mando. Who are you talking about?” Cara asks. She looks at the IG-11, “is he losing it?”

“No. He is fine.” IG-11 responds.

“I was on Endor for a few months with someone I hired to protect us, protect me and the kid.” Mando pauses then continues, “she was a former assassin for the Empire.”

“Who?” Cara asks.

“Lots of those.” Greef remarks at the same time.

“Her name was—”

“Deathblade,” Greef finishes for him as he looks out the oblong window of where they’ve taken refuge. “She’s…she’s supposed to be dead.”

“What?” Cara asks as she gets up and walks towards Greef. “Fucking Deathblade!” Cara turns and looks at Mando, “you hired fucking Deathblade?!”

Mando sighs, “yes.”

“She died on Jakku. Well obviously, she didn’t die on Jakku…” Cara mumbles. “She looks hella badass Mando.”

The kid coos loudly and waddles his way over to the door.

“Kid!” Mando states. “Kid! No!”

Mando struggles to stand but is unable to. He watches the kid exit the tavern and into the courtyard.

The kid walks out into the courtyard of the city. Eyeing you in your beskar metal chest plate and black cape. He watches Gideon walk toward you.

“I see you survived.” Gideon remarks. 

“You have no one left except your shadow troopers Gideon. You should leave.” You state.

Gideon looks you over then sees the asset. “I want him Deathblade! You are more than welcome to join us.”

You move and stand in front of the child. “You will never have him.”

Gideon turns and faces the shadow troopers. “Kill her and bring the asset to me.” Gideon walks away towards his TIE fighter leaving you alone in the courtyard with the shadow troopers and the kid.

You glance down behind you, “you should’ve stayed hidden.”

The child looks up at you and coos.

“I can handle them,” you nod towards the troopers. You then point towards the open door, “you help them.”

The child frowns at you as he touches your leg. 

“We’ll make it,” you whisper. “I promise.”

The child removes his hand and walks back towards the door.

You watch as a couple troopers step forward, but you raise your hand towards them. They stop walking when they hit an invisible wall. You begin clenching your hand and watch them begin to gasp for air.

Another set of troopers begins walking to you and you hold up your other hand, stopping them with another invisible wall. You hear the blaster fire coming from behind you as a woman and older dark-skinned man walk out the door. They take down the remaining shadow troopers and walk up behind you.

“We need you inside,” Cara pants.

“You need to sneak out of the city with the child.” You say keeping your eyes on Gideon looking at his dead troopers.

“Mando isn’t doing so good Deathblade.” Karga says. “He took a hit pretty bad.”

“I will burn you all out!” Gideon shouts.

You sigh and turn towards the door of the tavern, walking into a disheveled room with skewed about chairs and tables, and a few dead bodies. You see Mando resting up against a block of concrete. The kid is resting his hand on his boot.

“Mando,” you say as you kneel beside him.

“Y/N,” he sighs. He reaches out and touches your cheek. His heart pounds at the sight of you. He’s overcome with love for you. It doesn’t matter you disobeyed his order to stay behind. “You came.”

You cover his hand with yours and smile, “I did.”

“I’m not going to make it.” Din says with a crack in his voice.

“You will. I promise.” You say before getting up. 

Greef and Cara are looking at you. IG-11 is standing off to the side.

“The three of you need to take the child and go,” you say as you look at the metal grate. “IG take care of the grate.”

The droid walks over to the grate and begins using a torch to melt the metal away.

You walk over and grab the child, see the bag and hand both to Cara. “Take him and go.”

Cara raises her eyebrows. “I don’t do kids.”

“Today you do.” You retort. 

The droid finishes with the grate and walks back over. “I am a nursing droid, I could help the Mandalorian.”

You look the droid over. “You’re a killer.”

“I was. Reprogrammed.” The droid replies as the flametrooper begins blasting fire from his torch into the oblong window of the tavern.

Everyone takes cover as the flames spread through the opening into the room.

“Fine,” you hiss. You look at Cara and Greef, the kid. “Please go. We’ll be behind you.”

Cara and Greef look at one another then back at you. They nod and begin the descent down into the sewers.

You kneel next to Mando, your hands on his helmet. You take it off him and notice the blood over his face. “IG?”

“I have bactas spray.” The droid answers. 

“I don’t want him…” Mando says.

“The spray will help Mando.” You whisper. “I have to take care of the flametrooper.” You look at the droid. “You can help him down to the sewers?”

“Yes.” IG states.

“You’ll also make sure they all get out? Alive?”

“Yes.” IG repeats.

Mando grabs your arm. “You aren’t leaving me! Do not sacrifice yourself for me!”

“I have a job to protect the child,” you pause and touch his cheek, “to protect you. You hired me. Remember?”

Mando pulls your head down and brushes your lips softly. “I remember.”

You look into his onyx eyes and in this moment you know, you realize – you love him. “I love you Din,” you whisper as you caress his cheek before standing up and walking back out into the courtyard.

Mando returns his focus back to the IG.

“She is genuine in her feelings,” the droid states.

“I know,” Mando whispers. “I know.”

——-

You hold your hand up, creating a Force field in front of you as you walk through the flames and back out into the courtyard. The flametrooper looks at you and as soon as he pulls the trigger your hand reaches up, pushing the flames back at him. The orange flames consume him as he falls to the black sand he was walking on. 

Gideon walks forward, your father behind him. “Last time Y/N. Join us.”

“Never.” You hiss.

“This galaxy should know power like yours. Power like the asset has.” Gideon says as more Stormtroopers make their way into the courtyard. “We can control everything.”

“I will die before I let you have them.”

Gideon raises his blaster towards you and your father sees him do this and runs in front of the blaster as it goes off. 

The blaster gets Ramee right in the chest. He grabs his chest as he falls forward then back. “She will destroy you Gideon,” Ramee whispers. “She will. Destroy. You.”  
Gideon steps forward and looks down, “we’ll see about that.”

You unhook your lightsaber as Gideon steps over your father, walking towards you. Gideon takes out the Darksaber and turns it on. You turn your lightsaber on, the purple beam humming to life, the hilt slightly vibrating in your hands. You hadn’t held this in years, hadn’t used it in years but you know it’s an extension of you, just like your sword had been.  
Gideon approaches you, lifting the Darksaber up. Once he is a couple feet away, he brings it down and you block the blow with your lightsaber. You use the strength you have to lift your lightsaber and swing it back at him. Gideon stumbles back as the beam nearly cuts him across the arm.

You and Gideon begin fighting with your sabers in the courtyard. The hums of the sabers filling your ears as you watch Stormtroopers move out of the way. You notice some walking into the tavern, hoping everyone is out of the city alive. Hoping they are on their way back to the Razor Crest. 

You feel the pull of the Darksaber and ignore it. It’s calling to you like it had on Sundari. You mustn’t think of it. You think of the lightsaber in your hand, wield it like you wielded your sword. You watch Gideon grasp the Darksaber tighter in his hands.

“Don’t you dare try to remove it from my grasp!” Gideon shouts.

“I’m not doing anything,” you hiss. 

“You should give up Deathblade.”

“Never.” You hiss as you push down on Gideon and the Darksaber.

An explosion off in the distance rattles the ground and catches both you and Gideon off guard. You watch as the ball of fire pushes its way up into the air. Fuck, is all you think. And you don’t see Gideon swinging down the Darksaber towards you cutting through the beskar chest plate you are wearing, burning your flesh with the blade of the Darksaber.  
“No!” Ramee shouts as he looks on. “No!”

Gideon sneers as he walks off towards his TIE fighter. It lifts off into the air and towards the explosion. Stormtroopers file out of the courtyard, back to their transport units. 

Ramee drags himself to your body. He rests one hand on you as he brings you into his lap. “No. No.” He whispers with tears running down his eyes. “Y/N! Daughter. No.” Ramee sobs as he presses his head against yours. “Gods, no. You have a life to live. You’re so much better than I ever was. I’m sorry.” He rocks you in his arms. 

In his mind, Ramee sees the galaxy at peace, the Darksaber back on Mandalore in Sundari. He sees the back of the Mandalorian, wearing no helmet. Ramee sees a young child looking up, at you. The last thing Ramee sees is you – smiling, happy, at peace, and in love. 

Ramee opens his eyes as he places his hand over your wound. He knows he’s doing the right thing by giving what’s left of him to you – the last of his Force power to heal you.

——-

Mando finishes placing the rocks over Kuiil’s grave and boards the Razor Crest. He flies the ship towards the city, setting it down on the outskirts of the battle ridden stone and black lava sand city.

He opens the ramp and looks down at the kid, “stay here.”

The kid coos loudly. 

“I will get her.” Mando pauses, “stay here.”

The kid seems to pout as it looks down then turns away.

Mando walks down the cargo ramp and into the quiet city. He sees your body lying on the ground and runs over to you. He gathers you in his arms and cradles you against his armor.

“No!” Mando shouts. “Y/N!?”

A gloved hand cups your cheek, runs down your chest.

Mando notices the broken beskar metal, notices the cut and wound on your skin. Mando feels at it. The wound is tender and the blood around it is dry.

“I’m sorry,” Mando cries as he pulls your body close to hers.

Footsteps are heard and Mando pulls his blaster. He sees the Armorer walking towards him.

The Armorer stops and looks down. “She’s there Mando. She’s hanging on. You should take her and leave.”

“She’s dead.”

“She isn’t. You can pull her back to here. Take her and go.”

Mando stands with you in his arms, begins walking towards the Razor Crest.

The Armorer walks ahead of him and stops him. She has a lightsaber in her hand. “She’ll need this. Save it for her.”

Mando looks between the lightsaber and the Armorer. He senses the other Mandalorian knows something about you but pushes it aside. He grabs the lightsaber and nods.

Mando walks aboard the Razor Crest and places you down in the bunk. He then grabs the kid and places him next you. “Watch her.”

The kid coos as Mando closes the cargo ramp, then Mando climbs up to the cockpit. He flies away from Nevarro, setting course for Endor.

Mando returns down to the cargo bay and sits by your side on the bunk. He strokes your cheeks then takes off his helmet. 

“Come back to me Y/N,” Din whispers before placing his lips against yours. 

——-

You feel light like a feather as you walk through a blinding light. You shield your eyes and once you are through, the light is gone and you are standing alone in the temple on Mandalore. At the altar is standing a Mandalorian, not your Mandalorian though.

Death definitely is a Mandalorian, you think as you walk slowly towards the altar. 

You look down at your body. You are dressed in a floor sweeping white gown. You lift the ends up and notice you are barefoot. You notice your arms are bare from clothing, but your shriek-hawk tattoo is vibrant as ever, it seems to glimmer under the blue crystal glass which now has sunrays seeping through it, giving off a kaleidoscope of color.  
“Y/N,” you spin around at the sound of your Mandalorian’s voice. No one’s there. 

You face the altar and the Mandalorian is now gone. You are alone in the temple, alone in the kaleidoscope of color in the Heavens. You spin around, you feel happy. You feel at peace. You feel free then you feel lips pressing against your mouth and close your eyes. You open them again and your Mando is kissing you. You reach up and run your hand through his hair.

He pulls back and looks at you. He smiles, cupping your cheek. “Y/N.”

“Din,” you whisper. 

You look around and realize you are on the Razor Crest. The green bean is on the other side of you, looking between you and Din. You see the signet on Din’s armor. “Mudhorn?”

“The kid helped me defeat one months ago. It was after I ran into you on Kashyyyk.” Din pauses. “The kid and I, a clan of two.” Din smiles, traces your lips. “You make us a clan of three.”

~Two months later~

“All negative,” Kath says as she turns to you. 

You are sitting in the med bay of the bunker. Just the two of you.

“Are you okay?” Kath asks with concern.

You nod. You’re unsure to be happy or sad. You aren’t pregnant. “Then why did my father think…,” you mumble out.

“I don’t know Y/N. Maybe he sensed eventually you’d have a child. I don’t know how your Force powers work. You once told me it could vary from one to another.”

You wipe away a few tears. Part of you had been ready, been preparing yourself to hear you were pregnant – mainly because you knew Din would be a wonderful father, you on the other hand would be a nervous wreck, but you and Din would be raising the child together.

“Thanks Kath,” you say before heading out of the med bay.

You walk through the bunker and out into the mild air on Endor. Your Mando is standing watch over the foundlings and the green bean in his full armored uniform and helmet. You approach Din and wrap your arm around him. He looks down at you as he wraps his arms around you. He presses his helmet against your head, “I love you.”

You smile. “I love you too.”

You are happy, at peace. You sear this moment into your memory.

Minutes later Kath comes running from behind you and stands in front of you and Din.

You raise your eyebrows. “What?”

“Gideon,” Kath pants, “Gideon is alive.”


End file.
